The Troubled Prince
by Dreamland Dove
Summary: Tsuna is the prince of Cielo Kingdom. He was forced to run away with the help of his friends from his kingdom because of his step mother Maria. However as he got away he was forced to separate from them and ended up in the hands of Giotto Vongola, the King of the Vongola Kingdom and the worst enemy of the Cielo Kingdom. G27 Yaoi and Fluff
1. Separated

New story! Failing at names, but whatever new story~

Pairing: G27 (decided to make this a G27 story! I'll try my best!)

Rating T: for some Yaoi, some fluff, and possibly some cursing

Summary: Tsuna is the prince of Cielo Kingdom. He had a very nice and peaceful life until his mother, Nana, died from an illness. After the tragic dead of his mother Tsuna's father, Iemitsu, wedded another woman named Maria. Maria is a terrible greedy women, who wears a mask of a king gentle lady. She hates Tsuna because she knew if he were to wed then she wouldn't be queen, so she hired assassins to kill Tsuna. Unfortunately for her Tsuna got away by the help of his tutor Reborn and his guardians, but as they were getting away Tsuna was forced to separate from them and ended up in the hands of an unknown man named Giotto Vongola, who happened to be The Cielo Kingdom's worst enemy and the king of Vongola Kingdom.

I think i wrote too much for a summary. Well doesn't matter -I think- now without further ado! The story! Enjoy~

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Separated

In the dark, moon filled night, you can see 3 young teens and 1 adult running away from the dark shadows that followed them. Among the group there is a young teenage boy with brown gravity defying hair and brown eyes, a tall, or average sized, teenage boy with short black hair and brown eyes, another teenage boy with longish silver hair and green eyes, and lastly a tall man with black curly sideburns and black eyes. The four of them were running away from a group of cloaked men that are trying to capture or harm them, but as the group ran, the sliver haired teen slows his pace until he reached to the end of the group. He grabbed his dynamite, turns and throws it at the enemy. The dynamite exploded and a dust cloud covered the place where the enemy should have been. Sense the group saw no one emerging from the dust cloud they decided to take this as an advantage and hurry to meet with the others that would help them. They continued to run until they found the spot where they were to meet, but before they could make it the group of shadows emerged from the trees.

"Damn it. Why don't they just give up!" the sliver haired teen said irritated

"Well what did you expect they are trained hitman with a target? They won't give up so easily until their job is done or until they are unable to move." the black haired adult said

"Then I'll make sure they won't move again." the silver haired teen said "Judaime get out of here. I'll hold them off for you to escape."

"Gokudera I can't let you do that!" the brunet, who was referred to Judaime, said "I can't allow you to get hurt because of me! Especially when there are too many of the enemy!"

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll be here to back him up. Now go with Reborn and get out of here." said the black haired teen "We'll be fine now go!"

"Yamamoto...Gokudera..." Tsuna said. He gripped his hands into a fist and started to run "Thank you both! Do your best!" Tsuna said as he got away from the enemy with the adult named Reborn.

"You didn't have to stay here. I can do this myself." Gokudera said as he got his dynamite out

"I know but you saw how worried Tsuna was. Also with two of us here we can defeat them much faster and return to Tsuna too." Yamamoto said and drew his sword. His expression changed from a smile to a serious cold expression. He turned to the assassins "I'm giving you one last chance to leave Tsuna alone." the assassins remained silent and got in a ready position to fight.

"Tch, you're not backing out, huh?" Gokudera said "Then die!" Both he and Yamamoto charged at the assassins.

* * *

~With Tsuna and Reborn~

When Tsuna and Reborn where a safe distance away from the fight instead of taking the normal route to the meeting place they went the long way. As they were running Reborn had noticed that Tsuna was exhausted to the point where he could just faint. Neither the less he still forced Tsuna to run. It was only when he saw a lake up ahead that he decided to give him a break.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna let's take a short break." Reborn said running towards the lake "Follow me. There's a lake up head."

Tsuna's face brightened up "R-Really, Reborn! We're taking a break?!"

"Yes, now hurry up or I'll shoot you." Reborn said as his pet Leon turned into a gun.

"Hieeee! Alright I get it! Please don't shoot!" Tsuna unconsciously shouted

"Pipe down or I'll shoot." Reborn said and pointed his gun to Tsuna

Tsuna was about to shriek again but with Reborn's last sentence he covered his mouth with his hands, muffling his scream. Once they arrived at the lake Tsuna started to gulp down the water and splashed some on his face, while Reborn leaned against a tree. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Reborn stood up straight.

"Time to go Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said

"Eehhh? But we've only been here for a few minutes. Can't we stay here a little longer?" Tsuna asked

"Do you really want to waste the time Gokudera and Yamamoto made for us resting? Remember we're trying to escape assassins. They won't stop until their target is killed, and there's a possibility that there is still more waiting for you" explained Reborn "Now let's go. Our meeting spot isn't that far from here."

Tsuna sighed "Fine...I hope they're ok..."

"Have faith in them. They'll be just fine. They wouldn't dare to lose; especially when your life is on the line." Reborn said trying to comfort Tsuna. "Remember their not weak."

"Reborn... yeah you're right... ok let go." Tsuna said and they both started to run again. Like Reborn said the meeting place wasn't that far. They arrived at least 15 minutes after their break. The meeting place a place in the forest where for some reason was filled with moon flowers. Tsuna stepped to the middle of the field of flowers and heard a familiar chuckle.

"Kufufufu you what took you long Tsunayoshi? You kept me and Chrome waiting." a man with a pineapple haircut and mismatch eyes said "Poor Chrome was starting to fall asleep." the man gestured to the girl with an eye patch and a similar haircut that was rubbing her eye trying to stay awake.

"Ah, I'm sorry Mukuro, Chrome but as we were heading here we got into some trouble so we had to take the long way here." Tsuna explained

"It's...alright boss..." Sleepy Chrome said. She turned to Mukuro "Mukuro-sama we should hurry and help them. You heard what boss said there was trouble so we should make this quick."

"Kufufufu your right dear Chrome, you know what to do, right? Follow my lead." Mukuro said and brought out his trident, while Chrome did the same. They both tapped the tridents on the ground and a cloud of mist covered an empty spot in the field. When the mist started to fade, it revealed a wooden carriage with a black haired house.

"There, you can use that to get away Tsunayoshi. With the dark colors it won't attract any attention." Mukuro paused for a second and continued "You best are going now. I have a feeling that reinforcements are going to be here soon."

"Thank you very much Chrome and Mukuro. Will you be handing the enemy?" Tsuna asked the illusionists

"I won't care about your enemies but Chrome would be saddened to see you perish. So I will take care of them alongside with Chrome. You should go now Young Sky." Mukuro said and walked past him.

"Good luck boss." Chrome muttered softly and followed Mukuro.

"Let's go Dame-Tsuna. They can handle them." Reborn reassured Tsuna "Especially with their illusions combined."

"Yeah" Tsuna turned to the illusionist before getting on the carriage "Mukuro! Chrome! Come back safe!" Tsuna said and got in the carriage with Reborn and drove off. In seconds the enemy started to appear through the trees. Both Chrome and Mukuro got their tridents into a ready position.

"No holding back Chrome. Let's show them how unlucky they are to face us." Mukuro said as he summoned Lotus and vines.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama" Chrome said and summoned bursts of flames

"Alright let's go!" and they both started to fight the enemy.

* * *

As the battles were going on Tsuna and Reborn were riding the carriage through the forest. Even though there was only one horse pulling it, the carriage was still fast. As they were going through the forest a thought occurred to Tsuna.

"Hey Reborn you never told me where we were going. All you said was that I had to get very far away from the kingdom." Tsuna said "Where are we going?"

Reborn was silent for a few minutes before responding "Tsuna you and everyone else are going to live in a neighboring Kingdom called Millefiore. No one there knows how you look or who you are. From the information I have on them they didn't know that our kingdom had a prince. They are neither enemy nor are they an ally. You'll be staying there until this whole conflict is resolved."

"I see... Thank you for helping me Reborn" Tsuna said. He was about to say something else, but was interrupted when he heard gun shots behind them. They both turned. They saw a group on horseback.

"Looks like those bastards had some more men to spare. Tsuna get down. "Reborn said and aim Leon -which was a gun- at the group

"Chaos Shot" Then bullets covered in yellow flames shot out at the group.

The group was able to avoid the bullets. They brought out their guns and started to aim at Reborn. The exchange in bullets kept going until they reached a part of the forest where there was a slope. It was there that one of the enemies started to shoot at the carriage itself. He was successful. One of his bullets broke the wheel and the carriage started to lean on one side. Unfortunately for Reborn the side where the carriage started to lean was the side where Tsuna was. Because of the carriage leaning to the side unexpectedly Tsuna was jerked out of the carriage.

"Tsuna!" Reborn yelled. He reached for Tsuna but wasn't quick enough. Tsuna fell out of the carriage and fell down the slope of the forest. When the enemy saw that Tsuna fell down the slope they believed that he wouldn't survive, so they stopped their horses and rode them back to where they came from. Reborn stopped the carriage and looked down the slope. He tried to see if he could spot Tsuna, but to no avail. He couldn't even see the bottom, especially when it was still dark out. All he could do was hope for Tsuna to be alive.

* * *

Tsuna was felling down the slope. Luckily for him, when he touched the ground out of reflex he turned himself so that he was lying on his side avoiding any damage to his head and neck. Though his head and neck where ok, his body wasn't. There were many rocks, roots and broken branches on the ground. Because of this Tsuna was given many bruises and cuts on his legs and arms. It was very painful to him but he still tried to reduce the number of injuries. He knew that if he came back beaten up it would only make his friends worry, so he did everything he could to limit the amount.

_'When is this going to end...it hurts...'_ Tsuna thought.

Fortunately for Tsuna after he thought that he reached the end of the slope.

_'Thank god it's over...'_

He then got up and started to look around. He was surrounded by a variety of tall trees. That's when Tsuna remembered that there were people chasing him and that he was supposed to go to Millefiore Kingdom. He turned to the direction that he was travelling in and started to walk. It only took 1 step for Tsuna to be in complete pain, but he still kept going.

_'I...I have to keep going. If I make it to Millefiore then I can tell everyone I'm alright and I can get treated.'_ Tsuna thought.

Tsuna kept walk towards the same direction. He kept pushing himself but that didn't last long. After he got away from the spot he was and deeper into the forest, he started to feel dizzy and light-headed.

He then knew that he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer because his vision started to blur. His legs then gave out he thought he was going to feel the cold hard floor but instead he felt warm arms.

_'Arms…?'_

Tsuna looked up and saw beautiful sunset colored eyes and golden colored hair similar to his. He didn't know why but he felt calm and safe just by being in his arms and staring at the man. However the calm and secure feeling didn't last long because he felt his consciousness slipping away. He was only able to say one thing before slipping to a deep death like sleep.

"…Please…h-help…me…"

* * *

A/N: By the way i forgot to mention at the top that this story may take longer to update than my other stories because I'm still making my other stories, school is killing me, i have barely any free time, and/or I'm having a hard time writing my thought/imagination for this story into words. I think I'll be updating this story between a week to a month from the day it was previously updated. Even so! I will try to update as soon as possible! So for now bye!~


	2. Aura and Requests

Hello People, I am tired... but want to know what i decided to should update because i had the time to. Now i'd like to thank those who reviewed!:

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n**

**TsunaMoe **

**Claudine (Guest)**

**PhantomThiefL **

**Dianashine **

**Guest #1 and #2**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Okay to clarify, Giotto may be the Cielo's enemy, but he isn't the bad guy in the story. It's just that he and his guardians won't be trusted by Tsuna's guardians, and some of Giotto's guardians won't trust Tsuna. But after some time and explanations they some what trust each other. Now enough of explanations! Without further ado~ Chapter 2! Enjoy~

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Aura and Requests

Giotto was wondering the woods. He thought that the woods would calm him down after his long meeting, paperwork filled day. It did, he was able to relax as he took a short stroll through the woods, but it didn't last because the next minute he heard gun shots.

His first reaction was to get far away from where it came from. However his intuition and body told him otherwise. He walked closer to the sound. When he got close enough to the sound to the point where it was just a few feet away, the gun shots stopped entirely. Curious as to why the gun shots stopped, he kept going forward. As he continued to walk, he saw movement in front of him. He stopped and took a good look at what was in front of him. He saw an injured little boy with brown hair, similar to his, forcing himself to move.

Out of instinct he started to run forward to the injure boy. Just as Giotto was running to the brunet, Giotto saw the unknown boy started to fall. Giotto spread out him arms and successfully caught the boy.

He let out a breathe of relief and looked at the brunet. At that same moment the brunet did the same. Giotto saw the most adorable innocent eyes he ever saw -even though the boy was injured-, but as fast as the eyes opened they closed because he felt the boy losing consciousness. Giotto heard the boy say one last thing before losing complete consciousness.

"...Please...h-help...me..."

After Giotto heard that and saw the boy faint -hopefully- he quickly, but gently, shifted the boy in his arms. He lowered his head to the boy's chest and started to check if the boy was still alive.

_Ba-bump… Ba-bump… Ba-bump…_

Giotto sighed in relief "Thank God, you're still alive. For a second I thought you were dead."

Giotto again shifted the boy in his arms, so he could carry the boy "I better get you to Knuckle. It would be horrible if I left an injured boy like you out to die. Even if I have to hear to G's complaints later, I will accept your request. I will protect you from whatever comes your way."

He got up and started too walked back.

* * *

Reborn, seeing that the enemy retreated, decided it would be best to go back to the meeting place and tell everyone the news. Not wanting to walk all the way back to the meeting spot Reborn unlatched the horse from the carriage and got on it.

Before he left, he took one last look at the spot where Tsuna fell. Reborn clenched his fists on the horse's harness. He was irritated to the fact that he was so useless that he let Tsuna fall. As he felt the irritation rise, he let out a sigh. Reborn composed himself once more, realizing that reminding himself of his failures won't do any good; he started to ride the horse back to the meeting place.

He needed to tell Tsuna's guardians about what happened so they all could do a full-on search for him. Reborn knew had no time to waste.

Fortunately it only took a few minutes for him to get back with the horse. Once back he was greeted by the sight of Mukuro, Chrome, and many people passed out by fear.

"Kufufufu what's this Reborn? Where is Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked in a creepy yet concerned way.

"I'll tell you when the rest get here." Reborn simply answered "There would be no use repeating myself."

"Have it your way." Mukuro replied

Soon after, Gokudera and Yamamoto came to the field of flowers. They both seemed very tired, but it was to be expected sense they were fighting not too long ago and that the both of them seemed to have run there.

Once Gokudera and Yamamoto caught their breathe, they both looked around hoping to see Tsuna, but was instead greeted by just Chrome, Mukuro, and Reborn.

"Reborn-san, where is Judaime?" Gokudera asked "If he's not with you then he must be in Millefiore. As expected of you, Reborn-san! You came back to tell us Judaime is safe, didn't you?"

Reborn stayed silent, not responding to Gokudera. He only shifted his hat so it would cover his eyes.

"Reborn-san...?"

Reborn sighed "Everyone listen up, this mission was a failure."

"W-what, a failure? What do you mean by that Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked concerned

"Yeah, Reborn where is Tsuna?" Yamamoto also asked "You can't mean he died...right?"

"I don't know. As we were riding to Millefiore, reinforcements came. I was able to fend them off, but then we reached the slope area of the path. I didn't think it mattered, but one of the men shot the carriage Mukuro and Chrome made. The wheel on the carriage broke and Tsuna fell out. He went down the slope." Reborn explained "There is a chance of him being alive but it's very unlikely."

Silence filled the air. No one dared to speak after hearing their friend may be dead. However it wasn't silent for long because a certain illusionist's chuckle was heard.

"Kufufufu, and? What of it?" Mukuro inquired

Gokudera was the first to snap. He grabbed Mukuro by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell did you just say!?" Gokudera shouted "How dare you act as if this is nothing! How dare you-"

"Tsunayoshi isn't dead." Mukuro interrupted

"W-what?" Gokudera asked trying to comprehend what the illusionist said.

"Though I can't read of his location, I can still feel his aura. It's a little faint though. That fall must have done a number on him." Mukuro explained

"What's an aura?" Yamamoto asked the question on everyone's mind, including Reborn.

"Shall I tell them Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked her fellow illusionist

"It's for the best. Explaining to them is the only way from them to completely understand what's going on." Mukuro said while finally getting out of Gokudera's hands.

"Hai" Chrome turned to the other three "Aura is similar to what you can say a person's soul or their life energy. Aura is different for every person, and when it is completely gone from someone, the person is dead. Mukuro-sama can sense auras, but he is unable to pinpoint where the person is. That's how he knows Boss is alive, but because the aura is faint that means Boss is near death or really injured."

"So Judaime is alive!" Gokudera shouted "Reborn-san please direct me to where Judaime fell. I will find him!"

"I'm going too." Yamamoto said "It would increase our chance of finding him and I don't want to be doing nothing while Tsuna is hurt."

"There would be no point in letting either of you go." Mukuro spoke

"What was that?! What do you mean no point?!" Gokudera shouted "Are you telling us to let Judaime die?!"

"Gokudera calm down, Mukuro is right. There would be no use. If we did try looking for Tsuna, we wouldn't be able to treat him, let alone find him." Reborn stated "If what they said about Tsuna and Aura is true then it shows that Tsuna is lost and that he's injured very badly."

"But Reborn isn't that a reason to find Tsuna? If he is badly injured then the best plan is to find him." said Yamamoto

"True, but how will you treat him without proper equipment or medical education. If we did find him there would be no way to help him and we might end up hurting him even more." Reborn explained

"Then what are we supposed to do Reborn-san? We can't just stand here while Judaime is hurt." Gokudera questioned

"That is why we are going to hurry back to Cielo. Once we arrive, you two will look for Ryouhei and bring him to the end gates of Cielo, while the rest of us find Shamal and gather medical equipment." Reborn commanded and turned to Mukuro ad Chrome. "We need a ride to get back. Can you make one?"

"Kufufufu of course we can. Making something like that is child's play. You're not giving us a choice though. Whatever, come on Chrome, let's get this over with." Mukuro said and brought out his trident, as well as Chrome.

They extended their tridents, swung them once, and tapped the ground. Afterward a cloud of mist covered a spot in the field. The mist was there for a minute and then disappeared revealing another carriage. This time the carriage was bigger and had 3 horses, including the one from the other carriage.

"There, your ride. It may have been made bigger so everyone will fit, but it is still as fast as, or even faster, than the previous." Mukuro said to the group "Are you satisfied now?"

"Very, now let's go we have no time to waste. Remember when we get back, Yamamoto and Gokudera will get Ryouhei and bring him to the gates, while Mukuro, Chrome, and I get Shamal and whatever else is necessary." Reborn instructed

"Understood" They all said united

With everything said the group got on the carriage and started to ride back to Cielo.

* * *

In the shadows, outside of a castle 3 men in long dark cloaks stood waiting for someone to come. Once the person they waited for arrived the tallest one of the three stepped up.

"The mission was complete. The target was eliminated." The tall cloaked man said

The person smiled "Good, job well done. Here is your reward." The person tossed a medium sized bag filled with possible gold and jewels

"All there is now is to tell my husband about the _'tragic'_ news." The person laughed "I knew I could count on you. Thank you for your work."

"No...The pleasure was ours...Your Highness" The tall cloaked man said before leaving with his companions.

The queen smiled again and left to the castle "With that brat gone, this land will be forever mine."

Once she was inside she was greeted by the maids and butlers.

"Good evening you're Highness." They all greeted

"Good evening, can someone direct me to where my husband is. I have some news to tell him." She said in a fake sweet yet sad voice

"His Majesty is in the Study. If you would like, I could inform him that you will be seeing him." One of the maids said

"There is no need for you to do that. I'll just go to him and knock before entering, but thank you for the offer." The queen said in a kind voice.

"Understood your highness, please have a nice day." The maid said before the queen left.

Once she arrived at the study, she knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Yes? Who's there?" The king said from the other side of the door.

"It's me, Maria, your wife. Can I come in? I have something to say to you." She replied

"Of course, come right inside."

She opened the door and walked inside. She was greeted by her husband Iemitsu at his desk. Iemitsu got up, walked to her, and gave her a hug.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" Iemitsu asked as he let her go

She gave him a sad and pained expression "It has to do with Tsuna. I've been told that...that he's been killed."

"W-what...Maria...No, you're lying...I may have lost Nana...but Tsuna...He's my only son...He can't be dead..." Iemitsu said to her in denial

"I'm sorry Iemitsu, but it's that truth..." She spoke to him a caring voice "I know it hurts... I'm pained by it too...but it's true."

"Maria...Thank you for telling me..." He said to her and gave her another hug. "Who knows what I'd do without you."

She gave him a smiled and returned the hug "I won't leave you." She said and thought darkly _'After all this Kingdom is **mine and mine alone**.'_

* * *

A/N: By the way, if anyone is interested i'm holding a poll on whether i should consider another story about KHR but with Snow White. If you do want me to consider it then, vote i guess, Also vote on which pairing i should do. I will only do 0027 (Enma x Tsuna) or G27 (Giotto x Tsuna) because those are my favorite pairings and i think those pairings suit well with the ... Other than that I got nothing to say... Bye!


	3. Explanations and Introductions

Finished chapter 3! I'm so happy! Now I'd like to thank those who reviewed!:

**RenaScarlet**

**TsunaMoe **

**Great (Guest)**

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n**

**melina97 **

**Dianashine **

**PhantomThiefL **

**Blu3Sou1**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now without further ado! Chapter 3! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Explanations and Introduction

The group was currently going through a path that would lead them to Cielo Kingdom. They were all peacefully waiting, except for Chrome, who was sleeping, and Gokudera, who was getting more impatient and anxious by the minute. Not being able to take the ride any longer, he got up from his seat. He planned on jumping out of the carriage, but was stopped when Reborn hit him with Leon as a hammer.

Gokudera fell to his seat and groaned "Damn it! Reborn-san, please just let me go back to find Judaime! I can't take it anymore!"

Reborn sighed in annoyance "Gokudera calm down or I'll shoot you. How many times do I have to knock you back down to your seat? If you're so worried then go whine at Mukuro for a status update on Tsuna."

Mukuro's eyebrow twitched "Kufufufu what was that Reborn? Am I supposed to be Tsunayoshi's heart monitor?"

"Why yes, you are. Now hurry up and tell us about Tsuna's aura level is, so that idiot can calm down." Reborn commanded

"Fine" Mukuro said and paused trying to sense Tsuna's aura "Oya, Oya, looks like Tsunayoshi made a new friend."

"Friend? What do you mean by that?" Reborn asked

"Like I said he has a new friend. Tsunayoshi's aura is much stronger than it was before, possibly at original state. Whoever found Tsunayoshi has done his best to treat him." Mukuro explained

"How can you tell it's a male?" Yamamoto asked getting into the conversation.

"Hm? Didn't Chrome explain aura to you? Well whatever, aura can also be used to tell gender and a few other things. Aura can also sense when people are close to each other, emotionally and physically." Mukuro explained and paused for a moment before continuing "Hmm...Looks like there is more than one person with Tsunayoshi."

"What!" Gokudera yelled "Judaime is surrounded!"

"Calm down Gokudera. Those people who are with Tsuna aren't going to hurt him. If they did have the intention of hurting him then they wouldn't have treated him. For now we'll just have to trust whoever they are." Reborn explained

"But..." Gokudera sighed "Fine"

"Good, now we're having a change of plans. When we get back Yamamoto and Gokudera will get Ryouhei, while Chrome and Mukuro get Lambo. I'll get Hibari. After we have gathered everyone, we will meet at the exit gates of the kingdom. Then we'll go to Millefiore Kingdom and ask around if they have seen Tsuna." Reborn said to everyone "Understood?"

They all nodded, but a thought came to Yamamoto "Hey, Reborn why are we going to Millefiore?"

"Because the people who treated Tsuna had to have gone to Millefiore. It's the closes place there from the forest. There is no way a person would have been able to treat Tsuna without anything with them. And I doubt that many people carry medical equipment with them everywhere. It's only logical that they went there." Reborn explained

"Oh I get it." Yamamoto said and turns his head to look at the road. In the distance you could see Cielo's kingdom "Haha looks like we're here."

Reborn nodded and they made their way to the entrance. Once at the entrance the group was greeted by a man with longish blonde hair.

"Ciao, Dino. It there something you need?" Reborn asked

"The King has ordered me to come get you. He needs to speak with you." Dino answered

"I don't really have a choice here, so I'll see him." Reborn said and got out of the carriage "Mukuro you're coming too. I have a feeling I know what he's going to talk about."

"Kufufu of course but what do we do about Skylark-san." Mukuro said while getting out of the carriage

"We'll get him after the talk, now let's go." Reborn said and turned to the rest that we getting out of the carriage "The rest of you will carry out the assignments I have made for you"

The three nodded and left to do what he instructed.

"Let's go" Reborn started to walk to the castle with Dino and Mukuro following behind him.

Once they arrived at the castle, a maid directed them to where the king was. He was in his study. Reborn knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in"

Reborn opened the door and walk in with Mukuro. The king was standing beside his desk. He had an anger expression on his face.

"What do you need Iemitsu?" Reborn asked

"You know damn well why I called you here! It's about Tsuna...How...How could you let him die!" Iemitsu shouted "I thought I told you to protect him no matter what! You promised me after Nana's death!"

Reborn narrowed his eyes _'I knew he was going to ask about Tsuna, but how did he hear that he died? There was no way he could have known, the only people who know about Tsuna's possible death were the assassins, Chrome, Mukuro, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and me. Unless...'_

"May I ask where you heard this information from?" Mukuro asked interrupting Reborn's thoughts and their conversation

"I heard it from Maria. She said with sadness in her eyes that Tsuna was killed!" Iemitsu answered

"Well then she must have heard wrong your Majesty. Your son is very much still alive." Mukuro said

"W-what?" Iemitsu asked at Mukuro's statement "How do you know this? Can you tell me?"

"Kufufufu I can sense his aura." He simply answered "He's in good hands."

"Aura?" Iemitsu questioned and looked at Reborn "Care to explain what he means?"

After that they explained everything to Iemitsu. The assassins, going to Millefiore, and about most importantly aura.

Iemitsu had a smile on his face "So my beloved son is still alive..." He started to walk towards the door "I have to tell Maria. She'll be overjoyed!"

Just as he was about to leave Reborn stopped him. Iemitsu looked at Reborn with a confused expression.

"I think it'd be best to not tell her or anyone for that matter" Reborn said

"Why? You said Tsuna is safe and even if Maria isn't related to Tsuna by blood, she is still Tsuna's mother. She must know." Iemitsu said back to Reborn

Reborn sighed "It's not about family connections idiot. It's more of protecting Tsuna. Remember there was an assassination attempt. If you tell her then you increase the chance of more people knowing Tsuna is ok. Then somewhere along the way the assassins and their leader will hear and go after Tsuna again."

"That's true but Maria wouldn't tell anyone Reborn." Iemitsu argued

"I know she wouldn't but there are too many possibilities. This is to ensure the safety of your son Iemitsu. Don't tell anyone. Not even Maria, the less the people know the better the odds are for him being safe." Reborn explained

"Alright, I won't tell anyone, but you must find Tsuna and bring him back here safe. Understood, Reborn?" Iemitsu commanded

"Of course, who do you think you're talking to?" Reborn resorted

Iemitsu gave a soft laugh "True, you both can now leave. I still have some work to do." he said and walked back to his desk.

Mukuro and Reborn nodded and left. Once they left Iemitsu started to work again on his paperwork. While working he looked at a picture frame on his desk. He grabbed it and smiled. In the picture frame was a photo of him smiling and a small boy with messy brown hair smiling while being in the arms of a woman with short brown hair that goes to her shoulders. She was also smiling.

Iemitsu smiled at the photo and placed it back down to where it was before. He then continued to work with one thought in his mind.

_'...Our son is alright my love...He's still alive and happy...Nana...'_

* * *

As morning came, the rays of the sun shun through the small cracks from the curtains. The rays of sun hit a certain brunet's face. He furrowed his eyebrows indicating that he was about to wake up.

_'Where...am I? '_ He thought his eye's still closed _'...It's warm here...'_

Tsuna opened his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted to the light and became clearer he started to look around. He was in a room with a queen sized bed -to which he slept upon-, a small table for food trays, a lamp, some bookshelves, and a few windows that were covered by white curtains.

He sat up from the bed and tried to get off the bed, but was stopped by something weighing down his legs. He looked over to see what it was. Tsuna saw a man with golden blonde hair, sleeping on his lap. It only took him one second to realize that the blonde on him was the same person who found him before he fell unconscious.

_'He...he helped me... Even though I'm a Stanger too him...' _Tsuna thought _'I bet he's a nice person...'_

Tsuna smiled and looked at the sleeping blonde and studied him. He blushed; the blonde that helped him was really handsome. Maybe the most handsome person he's ever seen. Tsuna felt his heart beat faster as he kept observing the unknown blonde. Without his consent Tsuna's hand started to move towards the blonde's head. When his hand reached it's destination, Tsuna started to pet the blonde's head, letting his hand move through his silky blonde strands.

_'His hair feels nice and silky...'_ Tsuna thought as the blush on his face turned from light pink to red and slowed down his hand's movement _'what am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this! What if he wakes up and sees me doing this? I should sto-'_

"Mmm~" The sleeping blonde moaned, interrupting Tsuna's thoughts, showing that he was enjoying being petted. Realizing this, Tsuna continued to pet the blonde. As if knowing that the petting was going to continue the sleeping blonde smiled.

Tsuna's blush darkens a bit, but he still smiles _'He looks even more handsome when he smiles. He looks so peaceful.'_

"Oh you're awake." A voice said interrupting his thoughts and his petting session

He looked at the blonde thinking he woke up, but only to see that he was still fast asleep. Seeing that it wasn't the blonde Tsuna looked around to find the source of the voice. When he found where the voice came from, he was surprised to see a priest.

The priest walked towards Tsuna "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine. Better than I-I was b-before. Thank you for asking...umm..." Tsuna said wondering what to call the priest.

Seeing his struggle in words the priest remembered he didn't know his name. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Knuckle and the person that's sleeping on your lap is Giotto. He's been by your side ever sense he brought you to this house we are temporarily staying at."

"Eh? He's been by me side the whole time?" Tsuna asked in shock

"Yup, he said he would make sure you're safe, so he never left your side. You're lucky though he doesn't say that to most people." Knuckle explained "Oh that's right, may I asked what your name is?"

"Eh? Oh yeah, sorry, my name is Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." he introduced himself "Umm... thank you for helping me."

Knuckles shook his head with a smile "You don't need to thank us, Tsuna. We just did what we thought was right."

"But still th-" Tsuna was interrupted by a sudden movement on his lap.

He looked down and saw the sleeping Giotto starting to wake up. In a few seconds Giotto started to open his sunset colored eyes. He sat up and rubbed his sleepiness away from his eyes. Giotto looked around until his eyes landed on innocent caramel ones.

Giotto smiled "I see you're awake. How do you feel? Are you still hurt?" He asked softly

"Y-yes, I feel much better. Thank you for helping me, Giotto-san. If it wasn't for you I would have been in big trouble." Tsuna said and gave Giotto a smile

Giotto blushed at the smile, but was able to cover it up _'He looks very cute when he smiles, especially with the blush on his face, even cuter when he sleeps'_ he thought

"That's good." He said but then realized something in what Tsuna said "Wait...how did you know my name?"

"Knuckle-san told me." Tsuna said gesturing to the person besides him.

"Oh, ok. Knuckle can you get everyone here? I want them to meet him. I also want to discuss something with him and I need everyone here so we don't need to repeat ourselves." Giotto said to Knuckle "Can you do that for me?"

"Understood, I'll be right back." Knuckle said and left the room to gather the others.

One by one people started to fill the room. First a green haired teen, then a man with red hair, third a man with black hair and traditional Japanese clothing, fourth a man with a melon hair style, fifth a man with sliver-blonde hair, then lastly Knuckles came back into the room.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to introduce yourselves" Giotto spoke to the group

"Tch, name's G" said the red head

"Nice to meet you, I'm Asari Ugetsu" said the black haired men with Traditional Japanese clothing

"Lampo and I hate brats." said the green haired teen

"Hn, Alaude" said the Sliver-blonde

"Nufufufu Daemon Spade" said the melon head

Giotto turned to Tsuna "Now that you know who they are, can you-"

"Speak your full name and kingdom you are from." Aluade interrupted

"E-eh?" Tsuna squeaked

"Hey Alaude, don't be so rough with him." Giotto said

"Now" Alaude said in a menacing voice as he glared at the frightened brunet ignoring Giotto.

"Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked "T-Tsunayoshi S-Sawada C-Cielo. Just like my name implies I am from the Cielo Kingdom." Tsuna said quickly scared of what would happen if he didn't.

After his introduction everyone in the room was silent registering what Tsuna just said, but it didn't last long.

"EEEEHHH!" They all shouted in unity

* * *

Like i said before the snow white parody story will be G27 and a few side pairings (maybe). I think i'll have the first chapter up by next week. Until then bye!


	4. Apologies

Hello everyone! Today is a happy and sad day! Why because i have to go back to school tomorrow and i'm going to have trouble updating! But the good news is that I finished this chapter, another chapter for my other stories, and the Snow White KHR parody! Yay! Now i'd like to thank those who reviewed!:

**Skylar18 **

**RenaScarlet**

**PhantomThiefL**

**TsunaMoe**

**Dianashine**

**Claudine (Guest)**

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n**

**melina97**

**hitomi65**

**AliceVermillion**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now without further ado! Chapter 4! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Apologies

After Tsuna's forced introduction everyone in the room went into something similar into shock. The first to come out the shocked state was G, who changed his shock into anger. He walked -more like stomped- his way to Tsuna, intending to beat him, but was stopped when Knuckle held him back. G shot a glare at the priest and started to struggle against his restrains. Giotto, who finally had gotten over his shock like everyone else, saw this and moved over in front of Tsuna and stretched out his hands making a barrier for him. This did not please G.

"Damn it! Fucking let go Knuckle! And move out of the way Giotto!" G shouted

"Calm down G, you're trying to go up against a child." Giotto reasoned

"To hell with child! He's a fucking Cielo!" G shouted again this time much louder

"What if he is a Cielo? He has done nothing wrong!" Giotto defended

"Nothing wrong... Nothing wrong! What the hell are you talking about!? You know very well that Cielo's have caused us nothing but pain!" G argued "It is because of his family that we were all alone! It is because of his family that all our parents are dead!"

G's words echoed the room. No one dared to speak. They all lowered or hid their faces, except Tsuna who was very confused and a little scared about the situation.

_'W-what's going on?'_ Tsuna thought _'Their family is dead because of Cielo?'_

Tsuna looked around the room and saw everyone's expressions had pain, grief, and sorrow. He looked at Giotto. He had the sad expression as everyone else, except his had much more feeling into it.

Tsuna looked down _'Their faces remind me of when Kaa-san died... The pain, the sorrow, the feeling of being alone... I know it too well and I've seen it too much...' _Tsuna thought _'What G-san said probably happened when Otou-san's father was in charge... That man always hurt people for his own pleasure... It was only until Otou-san and Kaa-san had me when he was finally dethroned...*Grandpa's time was a dark time for the Cielo...'_

As he finished his thoughts and coming back to reality he heard Giotto sigh.

"It's true G... The Cielo Kingdom did kill our parents... But still… he had nothing to do with it." Giotto looked at G "He wasn't the one who killed them. He probably was still a baby when it happened. So please don't get mad at him. You're speaking out of anger and sorrow, not your true voice. G, you know very well that even though we are Vongola and he is a Cielo that he did nothing wrong to us."

_'As I thought, they are Vongola.'_ Tsuna thought _'Why must grandpa's deeds have to hurt people? …though this probably won't help them... I want to make something right.'_

He hesitantly looked up "I-I'm sorry..."

Everyone looked at the brunet, surprised to hear an apology come from him. Before anyone could say anything, he continued.

"I-I know my w-words would help b-bring your parents back o-or help with y-your sorrow, b-but I want you to know t-that I'm sorry for the trouble m-my family has cause."

Everyone was shocked. They didn't knowing what to say; especially G. Here was a royal from Cielo -Kind of figured that out by the last name- apologizing to them even though he had nothing to do with it. They all looked at each other and shared a looked then nodded towards Giotto. Giotto nodded back and turned to Tsuna.

"It's alright Tsunayoshi, Thank very much though." Giotto said to the brunet "You have no reason to be sorry for. As I said before you have done nothing wrong."

"But still... It was because of my grandpa that everyone here went through pain. Though I had no part in it, it still-" Tsuna was interrupted when Giotto hugged him "Giotto-san?"

"I told you, didn't I? Its ok, you have no reason to apologize, but thank you though. Thank you for at least trying to make everything right." Giotto said softly as he released Tsuna from his embrace.

Giotto turned to G "Can you forgive him now? You saw very well what he tried to do, in spite of what just happened."

"Tch, forgive him, no. I won't forgive what the Cielo's have done" G said as he got out of Knuckle's hold "However, just this once, I will hear him out, but I still don't trust him. You hear that brat, try anything and I'll kill you."

"H-hai" Tsuna replied a little scared

Giotto sighed "If that's the best I can get from you then I'll take it. Now then back to what we were going to do. Tsunayoshi, can you tell us why it is that I found you all beaten up?"

"Well...when my friends and I were riding to the Millefiore Kingdom, I kind of fell out and rolled down the slope." Tsuna explained

"I see, can I ask why you were going to Millefiore?" Giotto asked "From your last name, I'm guessing you're a royal from Cielo. If you were to come with official business then wouldn't you have more people accompanying you than just a few friends?"

_'Should I tell him about the assassins? He seems like a nice and trustworthy person, but then again I don't want to drag them into this. They were kind enough to treat my injuries, and I can't let then get hurt. Not after what they went through before.'_ Tsuna thought

"Um, I was just going for some site-seeing. I thought maybe it would be fun to travel a bit." Tsuna said with a smile "I don't really get out of my kingdom much."

Giotto stared at him with an unreadable expression _'He's lying; my intuition is telling me the slope was true, but the site-seeing is not. Even if he was traveling there is no way that his kingdom would let him go unguarded and from what I heard before I found him, I doubt that he was in a normal trip.'_ Giotto thought _'I'll let it go for now. I hope in time he'll tell us what really happened.'_

Giotto smiled "I understand, its fine once and a while to see that world. It can get boring to just stay at the same place all the time." Giotto got up from the bed "I'll get you something to eat; you must be hungry by now."

"Eh? No, its fine, I'm alri-" Tsuna was interrupted by his stomach growling. He blushed and started to fiddle with the hem of his shirt in embarrassment "W-well, maybe a little."

Giotto chuckled _'Cute…' _He thought and said"Just wait here, I'll be right back with some food." Giotto then left the room, leaving his guardians and Tsuna in the room.

There was an awkward silence in the room. It lasted for a few minutes until Lampo got bored.

"Well this is boring." Lampo said as he yawned

"Haha I think the right word would be awkward." Asari corrected "Now then what do we do?"

"Whatever it is do it by yourself, I'm leaving." G said and left the room.

"Ore-sama is also going." Lampo said and left the room.

"I have to go too. I must tend to the church's needs" Knuckle said and also left the room.

"Hn" Alaude said and walked out of the room.

"Nufufufu Bye" Daemon said and disappeared by his mist.

Silence engulfed the room again, but this time it was only Asari and Tsuna in the room. They looked at everything but each other. It stayed like that until Tsuna started to laugh.

Asari looked at Tsuna with a confused expression "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry; it's just that everything is so awkward I couldn't help but laugh." Tsuna said as he finished laughing

"Haha that's for sure, I mean everyone left because of the awkwardness." Asari said as he thought of what they could do "How about we take this time t-"

Asari was interrupted by Tsuna yawning.

"Still pretty tired?" Asari asked. Tsuna nodded "Would you like to sleep more?"

"Yeah but I feel like it would be hard to sleep now sense it's morning and the sun is out." Tsuna said while rubbing his eyes

Asari smiled "Then how about I play a song for you with my flute. I'm sure with that you'll fall asleep faster."

"Ok" Tsuna said and lied down on the bed

Asari took out his flute and started to play **_Iris_. In no time Tsuna started to drift off to sleep by the calming melody. Asari continued to play until he heard soft snores from the little brunet.

He put away his flute and walked towards Tsuna. Asari pulled up the blanket to his neck and smiled at Tsuna sleeping before leaving. Once he left the room he quietly closed the door, but only to be startled by a voice.

"You don't think of him as a threat, do you?"

Asari turned around and saw Giotto with a tray of food "Yeah, I just can believe he could do anything wrong. He seems like a sweet boy."

"I thought the same when I first saw him." Giotto said "I'm guessing you know that he's lying about the sight-seeing."

Asari sighed "Yup, I think everyone knows that he was lying. From what you said about hearing gun shots before you found him, no one can believe it was just sight-seeing, but still, why is he trying to hide what had happened?"

"I don't know, but I believe that he'll tell us in the near future." Giotto said and walked towards Tsuna's room "Now then I better give this to Tsunayoshi. Bye Asari"

Asari nodded and left on his merry way, while Giotto entered Tsuna's room. Carefully Giotto opened the door making sure not to spill or drop anything on the tray. Once he successfully made it inside, Giotto headed towards Tsuna's bed. Seeing that Tsuna was asleep he placed the tray on the small table on the side of the bed. As he placed the tray, he decided to take a look at Tsuna's injuries. Giotto uncovered the brunet and started to inspect him.

_'Hmm… his injuries don't seem to be as bad as I saw them before. Looks like all they needed was some time to recover.' _Giotto thought as he continued to inspect him _'That's good, it just shows that he wasn't heavily injured. It would be horrible if a person like him were to be hurt, especially with his delicate figure.'_

Giotto crept a bit closer to Tsuna and brushed away a few strands of his hair from his face.

_'A delicate figure indeed… with his soft skin, innocent feminine eyes, a cute little nose, rosy cheeks and his soft delicious looking lip- Whoa! Wait a minute!' _Giotto thought as he distanced himself from Tsuna _'D-did I just check him out when he was sleeping?! What kind of sick pervert am I?! I got to calm down. It's probably just the heat getting to me or maybe some type of morning sickness. Yeah, that's probably it.' (A/N: No it isn't)_

After he concluded his thoughts Giotto looked back at Tsuna to make sure he was ok, but to find him shivering. Giotto started to panic when he realized he left Tsuna without the blanket covering him. He quickly, but gently, recovered Tsuna up to his chin. Once he did a smile spread across the brunet's face as he snuggled into the blanket.

Giotto couldn't help but smile at the action _'Screw it, he's just too cute' _He thought

Giotto leaned down and placed a kiss on Tsuna's cheek, forehead, and then the other cheek.

"Have a nice sleep" Giotto said and walked out of the room, missing the blush that spread across Tsuna's cheeks.

* * *

* Tsuna's grandpa is not Vongola Ninth. He is someone different. I wanted to put the Grandpa as the person, who did hurt Giotto and his guardians because i wanted to have a Dark Era in Cielo History. Iemitsu is like cleaning up what his father did, trying to bring everything back to where it was before.

**Iris is a melody that i heard while playing a Professor Layton game. Forgot which one, but i remembered the song. It's from the music box, but i think it could go with flute too. Its pretty nice.

N/A: So again i might update later than usual but i'll try my best to update at least once a week. Thats all i got to say so bye!


	5. Suspicion

Chapter finished! I'd like to thank those who reviewed!:

**RenaScarlet**

**MeikoKuran999 **

**Vetrag**

**PhantomThiefL **

**Dianashine**

**AliceVermillion **

**Precious-Little-Girl **

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n **

**TsunaMoe **

**hitomi65 **

**Kyogre **

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now without further ado! Chapter 5! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Suspicion

After their little conversation with Iemitsu, Reborn and Mukuro went to get Hibari, who was most likely on a random tree in the garden

As they walked to the garden Mukuro said "Reborn, Skylark-san isn't coming with us, is he?"

"No, I have a different plan for him." Reborn replied not looking at the illusionist

"Does your plan have something to do with the _Queen_?" Mukuro asked and said with irritated at the word Queen.

Just like everyone else (A. K. A. Tsuna's guardians) he disliked Maria. Well more like he hates her. Whenever he was forced to speak with her, she would always sound so sweet, though he knew otherwise. It disgusted him. He also hates her because once he heard from Chrome that Maria yelled at her and nearly hit her for bumping into her as she was walking through the halls. Mukuro liked Nana better. Nana was always kind and honest from the bottom of her heart; especially towards Chrome. Nana was the only one he'd trust with Chrome besides Tsuna, and maybe the rest. She treated Chrome with care and never demanded anything from her unlike Maria. Nana was like the mother he and Chrome never had. She would never get angry at him if he did something wrong to the people around him or to Tsuna. She'd just lightly scold him, sometimes Chrome too, and send them off. When both he and Chrome heard of her death, they lost contact to everything around them. Everything became dull, and he knew that everyone felt the same.

"Yes, it does. You remember what Iemitsu had to speak with us, correct?" Reborn asked

"Yes, it was about Tsuna's death" Mukuro said broadly "What about it?"

Reborn sighed "Are you seriously that slow? I thought you would be smarter."

Mukuro smiled "Kufufufu why would I need to think when you can tell me the answer?"

"Do you want to die?" Reborn said as Leon turned into a gun

"I was joking" Mukuro said "You think Maria had to do with the assassination?"

"I don't think, I know" Reborn said "If you think about it logically, there's no way Maria could have gotten that information. The assassins would have taken Maria hostage for a ransom than just let her go and tell her the information. Considering that, the only answer that she would have the information about Tsuna's death would be because she was the one who made the assassination attempt."

Mukuro narrowed his eyes "If you knew then why didn't you tell Iemitsu about Maria? Wouldn't it be better to have her locked up now then later?"

"Because Iemitsu won't listen, we actually need hard evidence to convince him." Reborn explained "He may be king but he's an idiot when love comes in play. If we did tell him, he will side with Maria and say we are wrong. That's where you come in Hibari"

After saying that a raven haired teenager in a school uniform jumped down from the nearest tree

"Kufufufu hello Skylark-chan~" Mukuro said in a mocking voice

He glared at Mukuro "Shut up pineapple-herbivore" Hibari said and turned to Reborn "So what is it you needed?"

"I want to spy on Maria until further notice. And if possible get some evidence of her having to do with Tsuna almost dying." Reborn said

"What do I get in return?" Hibari asked in a demanding yet bored voice

"I'll fight you" Reborn simply replied

"Wow." Hibari said "Understood, but it better be good, Reborn" Hibari said before leaving

Once Hibari was gone, Mukuro and Reborn started to head to the gates of Cielo.

"Kufufufu how is Skylark supposed to get evidence when that Queen doesn't know about Tsunayoshi being alive?" Mukuro asked

"Hmph, do you really think Iemitsu won't tell Maria?" Reborn said "That idiot is going to tell her, I just know it. He thinks that she also loves Tsuna, so there will be no harm."

"So you didn't have any confidence of him keeping a secret." Mukuro said "How mean."

"I've known him for a while and there is one fact I know, Iemistu us horrible at secrets." Reborn said as they reached the gates.

* * *

Tsuna woke up to the cold breeze coming through. For a second he thought it was weird because he was wearing a blanket, but that's when he noticed that his blanket was gone. He took a quick peak and was about to pull the blanket up when he found it, but stopped when he saw Giotto was also in the room, staring at him. for a second he thought of asking Giotto why we was staring at him, but a cold breeze came, making him close his eyes again and shiver. He was about to pull the blanket up, but someone did that for him. Feeling the softness and warmth of the blanket and knowing that Giotto was the one who put it over him, Tsuna smiled and snuggled into the blanket.

Tsuna was about to thank Giotto for putting the blanket over him, but stopped and blushed when he felt Giotto place kisses on each of his cheeks and forehead.

He heard Giotto said 'Have a nice sleep' before hearing the door click shut.

Once he knew that Giotto was gone Tsuna sat up from the bed _'He must have thought that I was asleep.'_ Tsuna thought _'B-but why would he kiss my face?'_

Tsuna blushed a bit darker and his heart beat faster as he remembered feeling the warmth that came from the kisses. He touched one of the cheeks that were kissed.

_'I-I guess it was fine though. I mean it felt very nice and... And it kind of made me happy.' _Tsuna thought and smiled as continued to remind himself of the kisses he got from Giotto.

As he was thinking about the kisses, he was interrupted by his stomach growling. Fortunately for Tsuna, the food Giotto brought was still on the small table to the right of his bed. He carefully placed it on his lap, making sure not to drop anything. Once it was on his lap, he took off the lid that was covering it. The foods on his tray were a few triangle sandwiches, nicely cut apples slices, a cup of what Tsuna thinks is Lemon Tea, and, to his delight, a slice of a strawberry short cake.

Tsuna smiled _'He really is a nice person.'_ Tsuna thought and started to eat the food.

After Tsuna finished the food that was left for him, he decided to clean the plates and tray in the kitchen. Unfortunately, Tsuna got lost on the way to the kitchen. He wondered the halls of the temporary home he was staying for a few minutes, until he heard a familiar chuckle.

"Nufufufu what's this? Are you lost Young Sky?"

Tsuna turned around and saw a shadow behind him. He was about to shriek but when he heard his nickname he stopped.

"M-Mukuro...?" Tsuna called quietly

The shadow moved closer to reveal Daemon "How is this Mukuro? I am Daemon"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daemon-san, I thought you were someone else." Tsuna said a little disappointed

That didn't go unnoticed by Daemon, but he decided to ask about it later "Young Sky, May I ask why you are wondering the halls?"

"Oh, well I was going to put away and clean the dishes from the meal that Giotto left me but I got lost on the way to the kitchen" Tsuna said

"I see, would you like me to help you then?" Daemon asked "I could show you the way to the kitchen."

"Really, you'd do that for me? Thank you Daemon-san" Tsuna said with a smile

Daemon was taken aback by the smile, but still returned it "You're welcome, Young Sky, now this way." Daemon said and led the way with Tsuna following behind him.

Once they reached the kitchen Tsuna went directly to the sink to wash the tray and dishes he used, while Daemon leaned at the door of the kitchen. As he watched Tsuna clean the dishes he decided to try talking to him.

"Young Sky-"

"Umm...Daemon-san can you call me, Tsunayoshi or Tsuna?" Tsuna interrupted

"Hm? Why do you not like the nickname?" Daemon asked

"It's not that I don't like it. It's just that..." Tsuna trailed off as he slowed done washing the dishes.

"Does this have to do with this Mukuro person?" Daemon asked

Tsuna hesitantly nodded his head "He's the only person that calls me by Young Sky so I started to remember when I was with him and my friends..."

"... Is he and your friends important to you?" Daemon asked again

"Yeah, they are. Though Mukuro is sometimes a scary with his pranks, he's still an important friend of mine." Tsuna said with a small smile "He's like family to me, just like his sister Chrome and everyone else I know."

"I see…" Daemon said finishing their conversation and continued to silently watch Tsuna clean the dishes.

Once Tsuna finished, he placed the dishes on a rack to dry and dried his hands. When Tsuna finished drying his hands Daemon thought it was time for him to leave, but before he could he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Is something wrong?" Daemon asked

Tsuna looked down "Umm... well... I… umm…" Tsuna looked up blushing from embarrassment "Can you guide me back to where my room is?"

Daemon bursted out laughing _'Is this kid really a Cielo? The ones who took everything from us?'_ Daemon thought _'He doesn't even look the part of a murderer or anything for that matter!'_

"E-Eh, Daemon-san?" Tsuna said confused to why he was laughing

Daemon calmed down from his laughter and looked at Tsuna "You're a strange one, Tsunayoshi, but then again the strange ones are the most interesting ones. I can see why Giotto has taken a liking to you." Daemon said "Well whatever, follow me, I'll lead you back to your room."

"Thank you Daemon-san" Tsuna said and followed Daemon back to his room.

* * *

After he lead Tsuna back to his room Daemon took a stroll through the halls again. He stopped when he heard frantic footsteps ahead of him.

"Hello there, Vongola" Daemon greeted

"Ah! Daemon, have you seen Tsunayoshi? I checked his room a few minutes ago, but he wasn't there." Giotto said

"Don't worry; he's back in his room now." Daemon said "He went to the kitchen to clean the dishes he used for his food."

"I see, did you help him get to the kitchen?" Giotto asked

"Yes, and I have to say he's an interesting one. I can see why you are attracted to him." Daemon said with a smirk

"W-what are you talking about Daemon?" Giotto said, silently cursing himself for stuttering

"Nufufufu did you not think I didn't see how you checked him out in his room while he was sleeping about half an hour ago?" Daemon questioned "Or when you gave him 3 kisses?"

Giotto blushed "You saw that?!"

"Nufufufu I just happened to be passing by. Falling in love with an enemy, Giotto?" Daemon said

"W-well... That's…"

"That's what I would say, if he were an enemy" Daemon said "That boy doesn't look like he can hurt anything, let alone one person."

"So you trust him too?" Giotto asked a little bit relieved

"It's not that I trust him, but I do find him interesting." Daemon simply answered "He's very similar to you. He has a kind heart."

"I see..." Giotto said and gave a small smile "Thank you for helping Tsunayoshi, Daemon"

"You're welcome" Daemon said and started too walked past Giotto to continue his walk "I wish you luck, Giotto."

Giotto sighed "I guess I should go to my room and work now that I know that Tsunayoshi is alright." Giotto said and started to walk to his room with a tiny hint of blush on his cheeks.

* * *

A/N: I tried to make Daemon a good guy because I don't know. I think it's because of the fact that Daemon is a good guy when he isn't obsessed with Vongola. So I'm going to try and make Daemon a nice person! With a few occasional moments of him teasing or being a creeper! xD I'm also going to so the same thing with Daemon in 'True Loves Kiss' minus the creeper part. That's all I have to say bye!


	6. Tsuna's Day Out

Chapter done! Am i happy? Yes! I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**NagiRokudo **

**RenaScarlet**

**hitomi65**

**akafuri412**

**Skylar18 **

**TsunaMoe **

**Kyogre **

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n**

**Dianashine**

**random passerby (Guest)**

**PhantomThiefL **

Thank you very much for reviewing! I'm so glad that i finished! Writing three chapters in one week is hard. But I'm glad that I was able to finish! Now without further ado! Chapter 6! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Tsuna's Day Out

As Giotto was heading to his room he pasted by Tsuna's room. Giotto was going to continue towards his room, but he stopped when he heard a loud thud and a short scream coming from the room. Without hesitation Giotto threw open the door.

"Tsunayoshi, are you alright?!" Giotto shouted as he looked for Tsuna.

He saw Tsuna on top of G, on the floor.

"What happened here?" Giotto asked curiously

"This idiot fell on me." G answered "I heard that he wasn't in his room anymore so I stayed here waiting for him to return. When he did, I walked over to him and started to question him, but he also came over to me and he tripped."

"I told you I was sorry." Tsuna said "And I wasn't doing anything wrong I just went to the kitchen to clean the dishes from the meal Giotto left me."

"And I'm supposed to believe you?" G said

"I have proof; Daemon-san was with me!" Tsuna said getting annoyed

"Like I trust that melon head either." G said

Giotto sighed "G, Tsunayoshi didn't do anything wrong. Like he said he was cleaning the dishes with Daemon."

"Tch, fine, but I don't think you should be so trusting towards him." G said "Now then, would you be so kind as to get off me, brat!"

"I'm not a brat!" Tsuna shouted as he got off G

"Yes, you are. Anyone who is younger than me and is annoying is a brat." G stated

"You don't even know me…" Tsuna mumbled angrily

"I don't need to know you" G said

Before the argument got out of hand Giotto came in "Enough, you two. There is no need to start a fight. G, Tsuna is our guest, though you may not like him, you have to give him some respect." Giotto said to G

"I'm not giving this brat any repect." G said and left the room, but not before sending a glare to Tsuna

Giotto sighed and looked at Tsuna "I'm sorry for my friend, but once you get to know him, he's a very nice person."

"It's alright; I know he's only doing this because he wants to keep you and everyone else safe." Tsuna said and a small smile appeared on his face "He reminds me of someone I know… a person that won't trust people easily, but is very kind at heart…"

Giotto gave a soft chuckle "That sounds exactly like G." Giotto said "I would like to meet that person you're talking about."

Tsuna smiled "I'll be happy to introduce you to him." Then an idea came to Tsuna "Hey, Giotto-san can I go out?"

"Sure, but why?" Giotto asked

"Well, we are in Millefiore, right? I want to look around. Like I said before I've never been outside my family's castle, so I want to see what it's like to be in a different Kingdom." Tsuna explained happily

"Alright, but because I'm busy right now, I'll have someone escort you around" Giotto said and ruffled Tsuna's hair "Just be safe, okay?"

Tsuna blushed and gave Giotto a smile "Okay!"

* * *

Tsuna was happily waiting at the front door wearing some clothes that Giotto gave him. He's never been anywhere outside of his kingdom, let alone his castle, after his mother died. People thought that if he did he would catch some type of illness like her and die. So they kept him in the kingdom, but now he's able to go outside.

"Hey, brat, are you ready to go?" Someone said interrupting Tsuna thoughts

Tsuna frowned "Please stop calling me brat, G-san." Tsuna said "And why are you here?"

"I was asked by Giotto to show you around Millefiore and I won't call you anything else." G answered "I don't trust you."

"Why couldn't anyone else go with me?" Tsuna asked

"Everyone else is busy." G said and opened the door "Now let's go"

Tsuna sighed '_Of all times everyone had to be busy… Well whatever I guess it doesn't matter. At least I get to go through this kingdom and maybe I can get G-san to stop calling me brat._' Tsuna thought and went out the door with G.

As they both were going around Millefiore, Tsuna was looked in amazement to everything he saw, which caught G's attention.

_'He looks like a little a child going out for the first time.'_ G thought as he watched Tsuna run around the place _'Even the smallest things excites him'_

"G-san! Look at that!" Tsuna said excitedly pointing at a parade "Can we go there?"

"What the parade?" Tsuna nodded "Fine, but don't wonder around too much or you'll get lost."

"Okay!" Tsuna chimed and walked over to get a better view of the parade.

G sighed and closed his eyes _'What am I? A babysitter for that kid?'_ G thought and reopened his eyes, only to find Tsuna was gone _'What the hell? I close my eyes for one second and the kid's gone. I better find him, who knows what Giotto will do if I don't.'_

G then started to look for Tsuna through the crowds in the parade. He asked citizens who were watching the parade if they saw him, but all of them said that they didn't see a brunet. G continued to look for Tsuna, but was stopped when someone grabbed him out of the crowd of people and threw him into an alley.

G glared at who threw him, the man just smiled "You're G from the Vongola Kingdom, Guardian to King Vongola." The man said

"Yeah, what of it?" G snapped annoyed

"I thought so." The man said and snapped his fingers. Few seconds later 4 men in black suits surrounded him "We're from the Nascosta Kingdom. We are here to eliminate the Vongola. Now then won't you be so kind as to tell us where your King is?"

"And why would I tell you?" G asked coldly

"You will tell us, if you value your life." The man said and the men around him took out their guns "Now then which will it be?"

G smirked "Don't underestimate me. I'm not my King's guardian for nothing." G said as he swiftly took out a gun he hid beforehand and shot the man that was to his right.

The man fell to the ground and lay in a pool of his blood.

The leader growled "You bastard!" He shouted "What are you fucking waiting for! Kill this fucker!"

His men flinched at their bosses tone, but neither the less did what they were told. They aimed for G. Unfortunately for them, when they flinched G took it to his advantage and ran to the closest person to him and attacked him.

G used the end of his gun to break the man's neck. He then stole the knife that the man carried. He threw the knife at the person across from him, and hit his hand making him let go off his gun. G saw the other person was about to shoot him, so he jumped to the side making the bullet miss any vital areas, but the bullet did successfully hit his left leg.

G winced from the pain, but ignored it. He quickly shot the man down, he then aimed to shot the other man who he threw a knife at. Unfortunately for him, the man had already recovered and had already aimed at G.

_'Shit…'_ G thought as he found himself trapped

* * *

After G let him watch the parade, Tsuna excitedly ran to the crowd. He shoved his way through the crowd so he can get a better view of the parade. He stared in awe at the big floats and people wearing costumes. Tsuna continued to watch the parade until he realized that he was with G and that he went far into the swarm of people.

_'I should go back to G'_ Tsuna thought and walked his way out of the crowd.

Tsuna went to the spot where he last saw G. As he was going to the spot Tsuna spotted G being shoved into an alley. Quietly Tsuna followed. He poked his head through the corner of the wall to see what had happened. Tsuna started to panic. He saw G get shot in the leg and noticed that the person opposite of G was getting ready to shot him.

Looking around for something to help G, Tsuna found a rock. He quickly grabbed it and threw it at the man with the gun. It successfully hit the man, stopping him from shooting.

G took advantage of the man getting hit from the rock and shot him.

G inwardly sighed _'That was close' _he thought_ 'Where did that rock come from though?'_

G turned to the where the rock came from. His eye's widened. Tsuna was currently wrestling with the leader of the group. A while ago, when G was occupied by the other man, Tsuna attacked the leader before he could even try to attack G.

Quickly coming out of his shock G pointed his gun to the leader "Tsuna, get away from him now!" G shouted

Tsuna was surprised to hear G call him by his name, but still did what he was told. He broke away from the leader.

The leader was about to attack Tsuna again, but G stopped him "You lay a finger on him and you're dead." G said with an intense glare

The leader flinched and backed away from Tsuna.

"Tsuna, get behind me." G ordered and Tsuna nodded. He quickly went behind G. Once Tsuna was behind him, he turned back to the leader and gave him another glare "Now then, get the fuck out of here and never appear in front of Vongola again. If your kingdom ever tries to attack Vongola again, we won't show any mercy."

The leader flinched again at the glare, but still returned the glare before leaving.

Once the man was out of sight, G's legs gave out and he fell to the ground. The pain from getting shot in his leg finally came back and it was worse than what it was before.

"G-san, are you alright?!" Tsuna shouted, he then noticed the injury "Ah! Your leg"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'll get treated when we get back." G said "More importantly why did you save me? I've only been mean to you, so why?"

Tsuna smiled "You were only mean because you cared for your family, so I can't be mad at you." Tsuna said "And if I let you die, Giotto-san and everyone else would be sad. Losing someone you care for is painful."

"I see… " G said and started to get up "Come on, we have to get back now."

Tsuna nodded, and helped G get up. In the end G had to lean on Tsuna so he wouldn't fall. As they walked home G noticed something about the way Tsuna said about losing someone.

_'He talked as if he knew the pain.'_ G thought _'But that can't be it…right?' _

He looked at Tsuna "Hey, Kid, why did you talk as though you've felt the pain of losing someone?" G asked

Tsuna gave a sad expression "Because I have lost someone. It was my mother; she… died of an illness, and after her death no one tried to talk to me, not even my friends…" Tsuna said "You see my mother treated everyone as though they were her own child. She gave everyone love. I took after my mother more than my father. That's actually the reason why everyone stayed away from me."

That caught G's attention "What do mean by that?"

"Well whenever they saw me… they saw my mother… They all remembered the times when my mother was still alive, it pained them." Tsuna explained "So not only did I lose my mother, but I also lost everyone else. I was all alone. It also didn't help that my father was busy all the time with his work. It wasn't until a year later that my tutor came along, after that everyone started to be with me again."

"I see…" G said, there was a moment of silence between them before G spoke again "Hey, I'm sorry for the way I acted when you said you were a Cielo. It was unprofessional and… thanks for helping me back there."

Tsuna looked at G and laughed

"What is it?" G asked confused, annoyed, and a little embarrassed at the laughter

"I'm sorry G-san, it's just that you remind me of someone I know. You act exactly like him." Tsuna explained and smiled "Your welcome and don't apologize, you were thinking of protecting your family, so it's okay."

G looked at Tsuna before looking back in front of him_ 'Maybe this kid isn't bad after all.' _G thought as they neared their house.

As they walked into the house, Giotto happened to be passing by.

"Oh I see you're home. Welcome back." Giotto said and looked at the two. He then noticed the injury on G's leg "G, are you alright?!"

"Calm down idiot. It's a minor injury. I'll be fine in a day." G said

"But still we need to get you to Knuckle. He'll help you heal faster." Giotto said in a concerned voice "Are you alright Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern." Tsuna said

"That's good. Now then I'll take G to Knuckle, Tsunayoshi. You must be tired from your day outside." Giotto said "Dinner will be ready in a bit so wash up, okay?"

"Okay" Tsuna said and handed G over to Giotto

Once Tsuna left to wash up, Giotto and G left to find Knuckles.

"What happened?" Giotto asked

"An enemy Kingdom came and attacked me. They would have killed me too if it weren't for Tsuna." G said

"What do you mean?" Giotto asked

"I was outnumbered and was about to get shot, but Tsuna created a distraction. So I was able to defeat them and come out with only an injured leg." G explained "I also learned something new."

"New?" Giotto asked "Like what?"

"Tsuna's past" G stated "Looks like that kid has been through a lot. He lost his mother and everyone technically abandoned him and left him alone for a whole year, even his father."

"That's horrible"

"Yeah… " G said "But everything turned for the best, I'm guessing. After all he's able to smile"

"That's for sure…" Giotto said as they continued to walk to Knuckle

"On a more important level, we need to get back to our Kingdom. Our enemies know of us being here."

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry I already talked to Byakuran. Our business is done here." Giotto said "All we need to do is gather our things and leave."

"What about Tsuna?" G asked "We can't leave the kid here."

"I know, that's why we will be taking him with us." Giotto said happily "I did promise to protect him."

"Alright" G said

"Eh? I didn't think you'll say yes so easily. I had a big argument planned out" Giotto said in disbelief

"Well that kid did save me and he did also forgive me for the way I acted towards him, so I think he has earned my respect." G explained

"That's good to hear" Giotto said "I'll explain everything to everyone during dinner."

"Alright" G said as they continued to go where Knuckles was.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cielo, just like Reborn had predicted Iemitsu told Maria about Tsuna being alive.

She wasn't happy about it but hid that fact from her husband. Maria acted very happy to her that Tsuna was alive, while inside she felt like she could kill someone. After they finished their talked, Maria went back to her room. Once inside she made a phone call.

_"Hello?"_

"You stupid idiots! You're target is still alive!" She shouted angrily

_"We have many targets Madame, Who is that target."_

"The target was Cielo's prince, Tsunayoshi!"

_"Cielo's prince… We were sure that he fell from a high area. There was no way that he's alive."_

"Well he is. Now hurry up and do your job." Maria ordered "Kill Tsunayoshi and make sure of it this time" She then hung up the phone

Unknown to her Hibari stood outside her room.

He had a smirk on his face _'Looks like Reborn was right.' _He thought and sent a yellow bird to Reborn with a small covered package.

_'Won't be long now' _Hibari thought and left the castle.


	7. Traveling Plans

Hello people~ I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**PhantomThiefL**

**TsunaMoe **

**Skylar18 **

**RenaScarlet **

**tsunasoraceillover**

**hitomi65**

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n **

**Butterfree**

**Kyogre**

**Claudine (Guest)**

**Anon (Guest)**

**Akira-chan94**

**melina97 **

**Dianashine**

**NorikoTora**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now then, without further ado! Chapter 7! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Traveling Plans

After taking G to Knuckle for treatment, Giotto left to the dining room for dinner. Once he arrived he saw everyone was seated and were waiting patiently for the others to arrive, except for Alaude, who rarely ate with them.

Giotto took his seat at the front of the table and signaled it was alright to eat.

"Isn't G and Knuckle going to eat with us?" Asari asked while he filled his plate

"Due to some incidences that will be discussed after dinner, G was injured and couldn't make it, Knuckles is currently with G treating him." Giotto explained

"I see... Is it bad?"

"No, I think a good days rest will treat him fine. By tomorrow he'll be his regular self. After all you know that nothing can keep him down, a storm that never rests." Giotto mused

"That's true" Asari said and continued his meal.

Dinner was uneventful. They group just ate their meals while conversing about what they did before and about how the food was good. After they all finished their meals, Giotto started to talk about what had happened.

"As you all noticed, G isn't here that's because he was attacked by a rival Kingdom while being outside with Tsuna."

"Eh?! Attacked, Tsuna are you alright?" Asari asked concerned

"I'm alright, Asari-san, thanks to G-san I didn't get injured." Tsuna said

"That's good to hear." Asari said and turned to Giotto "Sorry for interrupting, please continue"

"It's alright. Now then, the people who attacked us from G are from a rivaling Kingdom. I've already finished talking with Byakuran so it's okay for us to go back to Vongola." Giotto said "That's actually the thing that I wanted to talk about. Tsunayoshi, would you please come with us to Vongola?"

"Eh? Me, but why?"

"Well I just think it'll be the safest thing. The people that attacked you two know how you look like. With that said, they will possibly try to attack you for being associated with us. I think it's too dangerous to keep you here, so will you come with us to Vongola?" Giotto asked

"I... um... I don't know..." Tsuna said uncertainly

"Come on Tsuna, it'll be fun! We'll show you the best places in Vongola! And the sweets that are made there are delicious!" Asari said cheerfully

"Still…" Tsuna said

"Please, Tsunayoshi? I know you might want to stay here, but I'm worried for your safety. I don't want you to get hurt." Giotto said in an honest voice "So will you please come?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to give an answer, but was interrupted when a loud sound of a window breaking came.

The five turned to the broken window and found 3 cloaked men. In that one glance Tsuna knew those were the men who were trying to kill him.

The tallest one smirked when he saw Tsuna "Looks like what that man told us was correct." He pulled out a gun "You'll die here and now, brat." he said and pulled the trigger.

Tsuna saw the bullet coming. His body told himself to move, but was frozen in fear when he saw the gun. Tsuna closed his eyes expecting a bullet to pierce his body... but it never came.

Tsuna opened his eyes to see Asari in front of him with 4 swords; 1 long one and 3 short ones.

"A-Asari-san?"

"It's alright Tsuna. We won't let them harm you." Asari said in a stern voice

"Nufufufu that's right, Tsunayoshi. We can't have these men injure the innocent." Daemon said and used his illusions to capture the intruders

"What the hell?!" one of the shouted when they found themselves unable to move. They began to struggle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Daemon warned "For each movement you make against the illusions, the tighter and more painful I'll make them. I won't forgive you for trying to hurting that boy."

"Daemon-san..." Tsuna said

"Tsunayoshi!" Giotto shouted worryingly and hurried over to the brunet "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine" Tsuna reassured a tiny bit happy about Giotto worrying over him

Giotto sighed in relief "That's good" He said and turned to the 3 intruders with a deadly aura and a glare "Who sent you?"

"And why would we tell you, Blondie?" one of them growled in defiance "Who sent us is none of your business"

"So you're not going to talk? Fine, Daemon take them to Alaude. Let him deal with them." Giotto instructed

Daemon nodded and dragged the three with his illusions, but before he left, Giotto said "Oh yeah, and tell Alaude to not hold back."

Daemon nodded with a smirk once more and left the room.

Giotto turned to Tsuna "Tsunayoshi, I need you to tell me what you've been caught up into. Why are these men trying to kill you and what happened before you fell of the slope, and don't lie this time."

Tsuna stayed quiet, but not before taking a quick glance at Asari and Lampo, which didn't go unnoticed by Giotto.

Realizing that Tsuna might have felt uncomfortable with more people listening, he decided to talk with him alone "Tsunayoshi, would you like to talk about it in my room?"

Tsuna looked up at Giotto for a moment before hesitantly nodding.

"Alright, let's go" Giotto said and took Tsuna's hand, but before he left the room he said "Asari, Lampo please check the surroundings for anymore intruders."

"Okay" The two said and left to make sure everything was fine, while Tsuna and Giotto walked out of the dining room and towards Giotto's room.

Once inside he led Tsuna to his bed "Now then, can you please tell me what happened before I found you and why you were nearly killed?"

"W-Well, like you saw I'm being hunted by assassins. For what reason and who is behind it, I don't know." Tsuna explained "Like I said before I was with my friends during the slope, but their also my guardians. They were trying to get me to Millefiore because no one knows who I am here. I was supposed to hide here, but they broke the carriage that I was riding one and I fell out of it. That's where you found me."

"I see... why didn't you tell us before? We could have helped you." Giotto said

Tsuna looked down and started to tear up "I didn't want to be a burden on you guys... You were kind enough to let me stay here already and treat my wounds... I didn't want you to get involved..."

Giotto noticed the tears gathering in his eyes, not wanting Tsuna to cry, Giotto walked up to Tsuna and wrapped his arms around his body in a warm embrace.

"Shhh... It's alright Tsunayoshi. You aren't a burden to us and you never will be. We care about you... I care about you dearly." Giotto said softly and kissed Tsuna's forehead "Ever sense you came here, you've brightened everyone's day, especially mine Tsunayoshi. Just being by you makes me happy. So don't think that you're a burden to us. We want to protect you."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, so please don't look so sad. Please smile" Giotto said

Tsuna returned Giotto's hug and smiled at him "Okay, thank you Giotto-san."

"You're welcome" Giotto said "And don't worry about telling the others. I'll do it."

"Alright" Tsuna said and gave a small yawn "I'm... tired"

Giotto chuckled "I'll let you sleep here then. Wouldn't be a good idea to move you around when you're sleepy." Giotto said and helped Tsuna lay on his bed "There you go. Well, I'm going to leave now so you can sleep."

Giotto turned around ready to leave until he felt something warm hold his hand. He turned around to see that Tsuna had reach out to grab his hand.

Tsuna blushed once he realized what he did. He didn't know why he did it, but the only thing that Tsuna could think of was that he didn't want Giotto to leave.

Tsuna knew he was starting to act selfish, so he retracted his hand "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that" Tsuna said, but while he was pulling away his hand, Giotto caught it.

Giotto smiled "It's alright, but if there is something you want to ask then please do. I don't mind." Giotto said

Tsuna, feeling a little reassured, said "W-well... I was wondering if you could s-stay with me until I fall asleep."

Giotto smiled once again, but a little softer and lovingly "Alright, I'll stay" Giotto said and walked closer towards that bed. Giotto sat on both of his knees when he was at the edge of the bed. With his other hand he started to pet Tsuna's head. "Sleep, don't worry, I'll stay by your side."

Tsuna blushed darker at the pets. Though he did enjoy the sensation from them, no wonder Giotto liked it when he petted him before. He closed his eyes and started to drift off into his own dreamland. As he fell asleep, Tsuna smiled.

Once Giotto heard soft snores from Tsuna, he slowed down his hand's movement. He looked at Tsuna's sleeping face before smiling. Tsuna's face showed innocence and happiness, not an ounce of sorrow.

Giotto placed a kiss on Tsuna's hand before letting it go "Sweet dreams, *mio amore" He said and silently left the room.

Once outside the room, Giotto headed directly towards his office, where he met everyone else already seated.

"Alaude, any new information?" Giotto asked

"After a while of interrogation (A/N: *Cough* Torture *Cough*), they finally said that they were hired by a woman called Maria. They also said that she was from Cielo, but that's all. After that they just started to say information we already know" Alaude answered

"Alright, I'll ask Tsunayoshi if he knows a woman by that name" Giotto said

"About that, where is Tsuna?" Asari asked

"Tsunayoshi said he was tired, so I let him sleep in my room." Giotto answered "So, what about you and Lampo? Did you find anything?"

"Yes, about 10 more, but we took them all out." Asari said

"I see..."

"What do we do Giotto?" G asked "It's not safe to stay here, especially for Tsuna."

"I know that's why we'll all be leaving Millefiore tonight." Giotto said "If these assassins are trying to kill Tsunayoshi then they wouldn't think of him going to Vongola. Our kingdoms are, after all, enemies."

"They saw your face, Giotto. They know we are Vongola." G argued

"No, they don't." Alaude interrupted "For some reason they didn't know we were Vongola. They thought we were just some strangers that took the boy in."

"Really? That's strange, but I guess we can use that to our advantage." Giotto said "Alright, everyone gather you're things. We'll be leaving at the stroke of 9, so you have 3 hours to get ready. Knuckle can you gather the carriages before then?"

"Yes, after I gather some bandages and other medical treatments for the trip back."

"Okay, you are all dismissed; now please get ready to leave." Giotto said. Everyone nodded and left to get ready.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cielo, Reborn and Mukuro finally made it to the gates and met up with Chrome, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, and Lambo.

"Reborn-san! Over here!" Yamamoto called "Huh? Where's Hibari?"

"Sorry we're a little late, but we had a little discussion with the Iemitsu. Hibari, will be taking a different mission." Reborn said

"Oh ok" Yamamoto said

"I'm glad he isn't going, I can't stand him" Gokudera said

"Ma ma Gokudera, Hibari's not that bad." Yamamoto said

"Yamamoto's right, Hibari is a strong person and he has helped us out" Reborn said "Now come on, we're leaving."

"Wait, Reborn! Why are we going to Millefiore?" Ryohei asked

"That's right, is there something we need to do there?" Lambo asked "And where is Tsuna?"

Reborn took a glance at the two and then looked at Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Chrome "Didn't you explain it to them?"

"Not really, we thought it'd be faster to gather them here and then explain it when everyone is present." Yamamoto explained

Reborn sighed "Idiots... Alright, I'll explain it, but listen well, I won't repeat myself." Reborn said and started to explain everything that has gone on from the assassins to going to find Tsuna in Millefiore.

"We'll find Tsuna to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted

"Stop being so loud, it's annoying." Lambo said while plugging his ears "So Tsuna is in Millefiore? I'll help, it's the least I could do for him because he took care of me since I was a child."

"Alright, now that that's over with, get in the carriages. We're leaving now." Reborn said and everyone did as they were told.

Once all were seated the carriage started to move forward to Millefiore. On their ride there, they were discussing what the plan was on finding Tsuna.

"When we reach Millefiore, what are we going to do?" Yamamoto asked

"We're going to Millefiore Castle. Once inside we are going to talk with King Byakuran if he had seen Tsuna or if any of his subordinates had seen him." Reborn explained

"What if no one has seen Tsuna?"

"Then we'll ask around the Kingdom." Reborn said "That reminds me, we haven't heard a status report on Tsuna is a long time, so Mukuro how is Tsuna?"

"Give me a second" Mukuro said and concentrated on sensing Tsuna's aura "He's fine, but... it looks like he has grown attached to one of his saviors."

"Attached? What do you mean?" Reborn asked

"Like I said attached, he has fallen for someone, a male to be precise." Mukuro answered

"Bastard, are you suspecting Judaime to be into men?" Gokudera said in annoyance and anger

"I'm not suspecting, I'm giving a fact. The aura never lies~" Mukuro said in his defense

Gokudera's eyebrow twitched "I won't let you sully Judaime's good name!" Gokudera shouted and a big argument started about Tsuna's sexuality.

Reborn sighed _'This is going to be a long ride...'_ He thought as they were already only a fourth way to Millefiore.

* * *

*mio amore- my love

A/N: hahaha I thought I'd be fun to make Gokudera angry~ and it was.

Oh yeah, before I forget. Anon (Guest) thank you for your words, and I will try to better improve my punctuation and grammar. However, if I don't notice any and it's wrong, I'm sorry about that. I will try the best that I can.

And Claudine (Guest), I'm making no promises that there will be a love love scene for two reasons. One, I have to make it go with the story. I mean, I'm not going to make a random love love scene out of no where. It has to go with the flow. Two, I'm not going to lie, I'm horrible at love love scenes. Sometimes I think I can put them into the story, but when I try to make it, I fail completely, and by that I mean is that I can't write it in actual words. So no promises, but I'll try my best, I guess.

Also to Dianashine and TsunaMoe, Hibari is trying to find evidence that Maria did it, and he did, but it will be explained how in i believe about 2 chapters.


	8. Cuddling, Sweets, and On the Road

Hello! The chapter is done! Yay! And I'm tired too! Boo!But this story has 105 follows, 71 favs, and 75 reviews! So I'm happy again! Thank you all very much by the way! I'm glad you readers like it! Now I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**NorikoTora**

**SyriaFranz**

**hitomi65**

**RenaScarlet **

**Kyogre**

**RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27 **

**PhantomThiefL **

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n**

**TsunaMoe **

**Dianashine **

**Akira-chan94 **

**melina97**

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now without further ado! Chapter 8! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Cuddling, Sweets, and On the Road

After the meeting was finished, Giotto decided to wake Tsuna up from his small nap, so he could get ready to leave. He walked to his room and silently entered it. Giotto made his way to the bed and took a peak at Tsuna.

Giotto softly chuckled and smiled at the sight. It seemed that Tsuna had moved around while sleeping, resulting in him uncovering himself from the blanket.

_'How cute'_ Giotto thought and ran his fingers through Tsuna's hair _'So soft...'_

After a few minutes of petting Tsuna, Giotto slowed down his hand and started to retract it. Tsuna, however, didn't agree with the action.

As Giotto pulled his hand away from Tsuna's head, Tsuna's hand reached out, grasped it, and pulled it closer to him. It seems that whether Tsuna is sleeping or not, he enjoys being touched or being near Giotto.

Giotto was a little stunned by Tsuna's action, but calmed down and let it be. It kind of made him happy that Tsuna wanted him to be closer to him, even though he was asleep, but Tsuna's next action shocked him completely.

Tsuna, who was still holding Giotto's hand close to him, turned in his sleep, resulting in Giotto being dragged with him into the bed. Giotto landed with a small quiet 'thud' onto the bed. Feeling a bit uncomfortable in his position on the bed, Giotto moved to his side, causing him to come face to face with a sleeping Tsuna.

Giotto sighed in relief _'At least he's still asleep. It would be hard to explain this to him if he were awake.' _Giotto thought and starting to stare at Tsuna's sleeping face. He smiled and brushed a few loose strands from Tsuna's face _'He really does look adorable when he's sleeping...'_

Giotto kept staring at Tsuna until Tsuna circled his arms around Giotto and snuggled into Giotto's chest. He blushed at the sudden movement, but still smiled and returned it by putting his arms around Tsuna's waist gently, which Tsuna responded by snuggling even closer to him. As they were closing their proximity, Giotto smelled the faint scent of roses coming from Tsuna.

Giotto smiled _'The sweet scent of a delicate flower for a sweet and delicate person, how fitting'_ He thought as he relaxed his body onto the bed.

It was a most comforting moment Giotto had ever experienced. A sleeping Tsuna was peacefully in Giotto's arms as Giotto was in his. Giotto felt complete; everything was prefect... that was until he heard the door click open.

Asari walked into the room "Hey Giotto, everyone's ready… to… leave..." Asari trailed off as he stared at Giotto. It only took one glance before he realized the situation. Giotto was cuddling with a sleeping Tsuna.

A small pink shade of blush crawled its way to Giotto's cheeks "I-Is that so" Giotto said in embarrassment

Asari smiled "Yeah, we were wondering if we can leave earlier." Asari said cheerfully

"A-Alright, just let give me a few minutes to do some things and wake Tsunayoshi up." Giotto said "I'll meet you all outside when I'm done."

"Alright, I'll tell them" Asari said and walked to the door. Before he left he said "Oh yeah, don't worry about this, Giotto. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"T-Thanks"

"No problem" Asari said and closed the door on his way out.

Giotto sighed _'I better wake him up before someone else comes in, but...'_ He looked down at Tsuna, who was still in his arms. Tsuna was laying his head against Giotto's chest with a smile on his face, showing he was really comfortable in his position _'...I can't bring myself to ruin his adorable little sleep'_ Giotto thought sadly and continued to have a mental debate about what to do, not noticing Tsuna slowly open his eyes.

Tsuna blinked a few times until some of his drowsiness went away. Once most of it did, Tsuna noticed that he was hugging someone and the other person was doing the same.

_'This person's warm…'_ Tsuna thought with the last spec of his drowsiness and leaned into the other's chest. After a few seconds of cuddling with the other person on the bed, reality kicked in _'Wait… Why is there another person on the bed?...'_

He hesitantly looked up and saw Giotto.

Tsuna blushed _'Eh? Giotto-san? Why are we both in this position? I know I may have leaned against his chest a minute ago, but why is he here?! What happened?!'_ Tsuna mentally panicked, but then noticed Giotto was deep in thought _'Is he alright? He looks troubled.'_

Tsuna retracted his hands from the hug and used one to caress Giotto's cheek "Are you okay, Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked worryingly

Giotto snapped out of his thoughts and blushed when he felt Tsuna hand on his cheek "H-Huh? I'm sorry, but can you repeat yourself?" Giotto asked

"I said, are you alright? You looked like you were in trouble." Tsuna repeated in concern

Giotto smiled and held Tsuna's hand that was still on his cheek "I'm alright. I'm sorry I worried you."

Tsuna blushed when he felt Giotto's warm hand and look somewhere else in embarrassment "I-It's okay. I'm just happy that you're okay."

Giotto chuckled at Tsuna's action "Okay, now that that's settled, why don't we get out of bed? We'll be very leaving soon, so it's best to get ourselves ready"

"Alright" Tsuna said and they both got out of bed.

Once they were out of bed, Giotto made his way to the door, remembering his conversation with Asari "I'm sorry, but I have to go help arrange the carriages and collect some things from my office." Giotto said "If you want you can use my bathroom. When you're done, just come outside, that's where everyone will be at, okay?"

"Alright" Tsuna said "Thank you for letting me sleep here."

Giotto smiled "Your welcome" he said and left the room.

After hearing the door click close, Tsuna entered the bathroom.

He decided to take a quick shower. As he was taking a shower, the only thing on Tsuna's mind was the fact that he was cuddling with Giotto while he was sleeping.

Tsuna sighed _'That was embarrassing... but...'_ Tsuna blushed _'It was all that bad... Giotto-san was warm and he makes a comfortable pillow... I wouldn't mind if we did it again'_ Tsuna froze and blushed darker _'W-What am I thinking?! I got to stop thinking like this!'_ Tsuna sighed in embarrassment and turn off the water. He got out of the shower and quickly dressed himself, thinking that going outside for some fresh air would do him some good and he didn't want to keep the others waiting.

Once he was outside, he spotted 5 carriages in a straight line, ready to move. Tsuna looked around, wondering where everyone was, but stopped when he hear someone calling him.

"Over here, Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked at the direction of the voice and saw Asari. He walked towards him and said "I'm sorry I made you wait."

Asari shook his head "We actually just finished packing everything a few minutes ago, so it's alright."

"Oh okay" Tsuna said and looked around "Where is everyone anyway?"

"Oh they're already inside the carriages." Asari said "I was told to wait for you until you came so I can guide you to where you'll be riding in. Now come on, right this way." Asari started to walk to the carriage in the middle with Tsuna behind him. "You'll be riding in this one."

"Okay, thank you, Asari-san" Tsuna said and entered the carriage, where he saw Lampo.

Lampo yawned "Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Lampo said blankly and started to eat candy.

_'Not much of a talker.'_ Tsuna noted and sat down beside Lampo. The carriages then started to move.

Tsuna looked out the window as the shops and people pass by trying best to ignore the awkwardness of the situation. It lasted for about 30 minutes until Tsuna hear Lampo lightly groan.

Tsuna turned to Lampo "Is something wrong?"

"I finished all my candy!" Lampo said and rubbed his stomach "I'm hungry..."

Tsuna was surprised that Lampo was hungry. After all, only an hour or so had passed since they ate. Usually someone would last for three to four hours before getting hungry again. Tsuna kept pondering on what to do until he remembered that he had bought some candy while being out in Millefiore with G.

He took some candy out of his pocket "If you want you can have some of mine."

Lampo's expression lit up "Really? What kind?" Lampo asked

"I have watermelon, grape, lemon, blue berry, orange, green apple-"

Lampo's eyes started to sparkle "Green apple!"

"Do you like green apple?" Tsuna asked as he handed a green apple lollipop to Lampo

Lampo nodded and popped the lollipop into his mouth "It's my favorite kind."

"Oh I see, my favorite is orange" Tsuna said and popped one of his candies into his mouth

Lampo nodded in acknowledgement and continued to eat the given candy.

He placed his hand under his chin "Hmm..." Lampo said and paused for a brief moment before continuing "Ore-sama has decided"

"Decided?"

Lampo nodded "I've decided you're a good person. You can call me 'Lampo-nii' or 'Nii-san'"

"Eh? Why?" Tsuna asked a little shocked and confused

"Well, you're younger than me and you are nice, so I'm going to let you think of me as a big brother than a noble. I also want to be called differently than the others." Lampo explained "In return, I'll call you 'Tsuna-chan'."

"You're older than me? How old are you?" Tsuna asked curiously

"I'm 17"

"Oh, I'm 15" Tsuna said and then noticed Lampo's nickname for him "Wait, why are you going to call me 'Tsuna-chan'?"

"Because you look very similar to a girl, and I'm pretty sure 'chan' is used for girls." Lampo stated and extended his hand for another candy

"O-oh, I see..." Tsuna said and gave Lampo another candy, while thinking of another topic to talked about, so he can get out and forget about this one "Um... Lampo-sa-"

"Lampo-nii" Lampo corrected

Tsuna sighed _'Looks like there's no way out of it' _"L-Lampo-nii, can you tell me what types of sweets are in Vongola?" Tsuna asked "If I remember correctly, Asari-san said that they were really good, so I was wondering what types there are."

Lampo put his hand under his chin "Hmm... Well there's to many to say. There are all different kinds from pastries to candies" Lampo answered

"What about parfaits?" Tsuna asked excitedly "Are there parfaits?"

Lampo smiled and nodded "I think that's the best thing in Vongola." Lampo said "I think Tsuna-chan will like the fruit parfaits the best."

"Really! I can't wait to eat one" Tsuna said and smiled was too hyped up to notice Lampo called him 'Tsuna-chan'.

The whole time they were riding to Vongola, Tsuna and Lampo were chatting about the sweets that they've had in the past and what deserts Lampo is going to share with Tsuna when they arrived at Vongola.

~With Reborn and Guardians~

After Gokudera's and Mukuro's disagreement about Tsuna's sexuality had ended, which by the way Gokudera was still angrily mumbling about, the group started chatting about who Tsuna might have like and what type of person he might have been.

"I bet he's a nice person" Yamamoto said

"Of course, idiot, why would Judaime like someone who's abusive?" Gokudera said

"Unless, Tsunayoshi is into that" Mukuro said with amusement "Tsunayoshi might be into the whole *S&M thing."

"Stop thinking weird things about Judaime, you stupid perverted illusionist!" Gokudera shouted

"Hm? I was only assuming and anyway how would you know he isn't?" Mukuro countered

"Well don't! Judaime is Judaime, a kind, polite, and generous man! Like he's going to fall for some sick weirdo!" Gokudera shouted "Stop trying to tarnish his good name!"

"Ma ma Gokudera, calm down." Yamamoto said, trying to stop a fight in progress

"You too, Mukuro-sama, don't say weird things about Boss." Chrome said

"He started it." They both said "Why should I stop?"

Yamamoto and Chrome pointed at Reborn who had a deadly murderous aura around him.

"I was kind enough to let you two have your fight before because it was amusing, but now you two are getting on my nerves. Either you sit and be quiet until we get to Millefiore or I shoot you" Reborn said and pointed Leon, who is a gun, at both males.

Gokudera and Mukuro both shivered and nodded, and for the entire ride everyone was quiet afraid that if they were to speak so much as one word that it'll be their last.

* * *

*S&M- Sadist and Masochist

A/N: Hahaha Mukuro's a weirdo xD By the way I'm going to start answering reviews so if you have any questions then please ask away. If the question is answered in the chapter then i won't answer it.

**Kyogre: **Yup, Tsuna has, but he won't confess for a few chapters.

**TsunaMoe: **Reborn won't know. He and the guardians are going to have to ask around.

**Dianashine: **Tsuna does know the Maria doesn't like him, but he just didn't think she would hate him enough to try and kill him. For chapters... I don't know, i would guess somewere in the range of 1 to 7 more chapters, maybe.

That's all I have to say, bye!


	9. Elena and Feelings

Hello! I'm super tired and was barely able to finish this yesterday so yeah took me long! Now to thank those who reviewed!:

**RenaScarlet**

**Kirimi Hellgrea**

**TsunaMoe**

**RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27**

**hitomi65 **

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n**

**PhantomThiefL**

**37ocr**

**Dianashine**

**melina97**

**Akira-chan94 **

Thank you very much for reviewing! Now without further ado! Chapter 9! Enjoy!

**NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Elena and Feelings

After arriving at the Vongola Kingdom, more specifically the Vongola Castle, the first to come out of their carriage was Daemon.

Daemon jumped out of his carriage and ran into the castle while shouting "Elena!"

The others got out of their carriages shortly after the sudden out burst from Daemon. They gathered in a little group and walked to the front doors of the castle.

As they were walking inside, Tsuna turned to Giotto and asked "Who's Elena?"

Giotto turned to Tsuna "Hm? Oh that's right, we never mentioned her to you, did we? Well, Elena is Daemon's fiancée." Giotto answered

"Daemon has a fiancée?" Tsuna said

"Yup, and if I remember correctly, their wedding should be in 3 weeks." Giotto said

"Eh? It's so close!"

"Well, they've actually been a couple for 4 years and known each other for 15 years."

"Oh I see, I was confused for a second." Tsuna said and looked forward "I've never been to a wedding before."

"Well, then Tsunayoshi, we'll gladly invite you to ours." A woman's voice said

Tsuna looked at the direction of the voice and saw a beautiful blonde woman with blue eyes beside Daemon.

She smiled "Hello there, you must be this 'Tsunayoshi' Daemon told me a minute ago."

"Yes that's me, and you must be Daemon's fiancée, Elena." Tsuna said and returned the smile

"Yes I am, and like I said before we'll allow you to come to our wedding" Elena said

"Really! You'll let me come, Miss Elena!"

"Of course, and you don't have to call me 'Miss Elena' Tsunayoshi, please call me Elena"

Tsuna gave a bright smile "Alright, but can you call me 'Tsuna'? 'Tsunayoshi' is a bit too form-" Tsuna was interrupted when Elena hugged him "E-Elena?"

"I've changed my mind! You're just too cute! You'll be my pretend little brother! You can call me 'Elena-nee'!" Elena said happily "I always wanted a cute little brother!"

Tsuna blushed "Eeeeh?" _'First Lampo and now Elena! I barely even know them and now their considering me as their younger brother!'_

Everyone was in shock at the sudden brother declaration. They knew Elena loved cute things, but they would have never thought that she would do that, especially Giotto, who wasn't very fond of the situation. In fact he was very jealous and angry about it. Giotto had always wanted to hug Tsuna, not like the other hugs they shared that were meant for comfort, but a hug that was just given for the sheer joy of it. And now he's watching Elena give Tsuna the hug he's always wanted to give Tsuna.

Giotto was about to oppose the situation, but Lampo beat him to it.

"Elena, Tsuna-chan can't be your little brother" Lampo said "He's Ore-sama's little brother."

_'Tsuna-chan?'_ Everyone thought

"Tsuna-chan? Is that Lampo's nickname for you? It suits you quite well! I'm going to call you that too!" Elena said "And Lampo, he can be both your and my little brother! Tsuna-chan needs a big sister if he is to have a big brother!"

Lampo put a hand under his chin "Hmm... I guess that's true, it does complete the picture. Fine, Ore-sama will allow it, just as long as Tsuna-chan is still my little brother."

"Alright, it's settled then! Tsuna-chan is both me and Lampo's little brother!" Elena said happily and hugged Tsuna tighter "Isn't that great Tsuna-chan!"

Tsuna sighed _'How did it end up like this?'_ Tsuna thought, but still smiled "Okay, I'll be both Elena-nee and Lampo-nii's little brother."

"Yay!" Lampo and Elena said

_'What the hell just happened?'_ Everyone, who watched the whole thing, thought in disbelief and confusion

Giotto, who remembered about Tsuna's new arrival to the castle, Giotto composed himself and said "Okay, now that that's settled, I guess, Tsunayoshi needs to be shown to one of the guest rooms."

"Oh, I'll do it!" Lampo and Elena shouted with glee

Elena grabbed Tsuna's hand "Come on, Tsuna-chan, this way!" Elena said and started to guide Tsuna through the halls with Lampo behind them.

"W-Wait! I was-"

"If I remember correctly, I was going to show you some deserts. I'll ask one of the maids on the way to bring some cake to eat." Lampo said unknowingly interrupting Giotto.

"Really? Okay, thank you Lampo-nii, Elena-nee!" Tsuna said and the three walked away from the group.

Once realizing Tsuna was gone, Giotto sighed and whispered "I wanted to be with Tsunayoshi..."

Unfortunately, the rest of his guardians heard him.

"Giotto, do you have feelings for Tsuna?" G asked

Giotto blushed, but quickly covered it up "What do you mean G?" Giotto said as calm as he could "What gave you that idea?"

"You said you wanted to be with Tsuna in a sad tone."

"Well, that can mean anything G. I just wanted to be with him to make sure that he knows his way." Giotto lied

G sighed "Look, Giotto, if you're trying to hide something then do it better" G said "and if you're worried that we won't approve of your feelings then don't worry, I doubt anyone is against you liking Tsuna."

"Really?"

"That's right, Giotto" Asari said smiliing "I think you two make a wonderful couple."

"I agree, Tsuna would make a good partner for you, Giotto" Knuckle said

"Elena seems to like him, so I'll allow you're relationship." Daemon said

"I don't care, but you do anything overboard then I'll arrest you, even if you are the king." Alaude threatened

"So you're all okay with me loving a Cielo?" Giotto asked for reassurance

"If it were any Cielo then I would say no, but since it's Tsuna I'll say it's okay." G said "Like you said, he's done nothing wrong to us."

"G..." Giotto looked at everyone and gave them a smile "Everyone, thank you."

"You're welcome, now then why don't we plan something for you two, Giotto. You want to be alone with Tsuna, right? So let's set up a date!" Asari suggested "You can show Tsuna all the cafes and nice spots of Vongola."

"That's a good idea, Asari." Giotto said "I'll take him out right now."

"You can't do that, Giotto." G said

"Why not?"

"We still have to unload some things and it's almost night. It'd be best if you go out with him tomorrow." G explained

"Oh, that's right... then I guess I'll ask him now so we can arrange the date." Giotto said and left the group to find Tsuna.

* * *

~With Tsuna, Elena, and Lampo~

After leaving the others, Elena showed Tsuna to where his new room was. Elena explained that the guest rooms were on the second floor and also where everyone else's rooms were. As they were going up the stairs, Lampo spotted a maid. He walked up to here and kindly asked if she could bring out a cake for them.

She agreed and said that she would deliver it to the garden with some apple tea.

Lampo nodded and then the three continued their shot trip to Tsuna's new room.

"Oh, here it is." Elena said and stopped to a room with the number 27 on it. "Just remember the number and you'll be fine."

"Okay, thank you." Tsuna said

"You're welcome, and don't worry about being lonely, everyone else's rooms are right next to yours." Elena said and started to point at the 5 rooms down the hall "The first room is Giotto's, the second room is G's, the third is Asari's, and the fourth is mine and Daemon's"

"The room next to your's is mine." Lampo said "My little brother has to be near his big brother."

"Okay" Tsuna said "Wait, where are Knuckle's and Alaude's rooms?"

"Oh well, Knuckle usually is at the church so he sleeps there, but when he is here then he'll stay at the room after your's" Elena explained "As for Alaude, he doesn't like sleeping near everyone, so he sleeps on the floor above us."

"Alright" Tsuna said

"Now that you know where your room is why don't we go to the garden to eat the cake?" Lampo said

"Okay, but isn't it bad to go out now? It's about to get dark." Tsuna said

"It'll be fine, it just adds to the moment. The view of the stars is amazing, and eating while watching will make it even better." Elena explained

"Really? You can see the stars?" Tsuna asked excitedly

"Yup, haven't you ever seen the stars?" Elena asked curiously

"Well, I have, but there are usually a lot of clouds covering the sky, so it's very hard." Tsuna explained

"Well, now your chance to see the stars in a clear view! The sky was clear today, so everything should be fine." Elena said and lean the two into the garden

Just like the maid said she would, the cake, tea, plates and eating utensils were left on a white round stone table in the garden. It was carefully covered to make sure no bugs got in and so it can stay warm.

The three made their way to the table and sat on the white stone chairs that circled the table. After they were seated, the Lampo took off the lid of the cake and started to distribute it. All throughout their small tea time, they talked about random things; from sweets to somehow ghost stories, which made Tsuna and Lampo shudder, but after Tsuna and Lampo couldn't take anymore of Elena's stories they all watched the stars.

Like Elena said, the sky was clear.

Tsuna stared at the sky "It's so beautiful. I have never seen so many stars." Tsuna said

"I agree, today is a wonderful night." Elena said and also stared at the sky.

They all continued to stare at the sky until they heard a familiar voice.

"Ah, there you guys are. I was looking everywhere for you." Giotto said and approached the trio

"I'm sorry, Giotto, but I wanted to show Tsuna the stars." Elena explained

"It's alright" Giotto said and turned to Tsuna "That reminds me, Tsunayoshi, would you like to come with me tomorrow into Vongola? I was thinking that maybe I could show you the cafes-"

"Wait, Giotto I wa-" Elena quickly covered Lampo's mouth "Hey, Lampo, why don't we let them talk together. We had Tsuna-chan the whole time so let's give Giotto a chance to be with him." Elena said and dragged Lampo into the castle, but before she left, Elena shot Giotto a knowing smile.

_'Thank you, Elena'_ Giotto thought as he watched Elena drag Lampo off

Seeing that Lampo and Elena were now gone, Giotto continued "As I was saying, would you like to come with me to Vongola tomorrow? I could show you the cafes and show you some other places."

Tsuna blushed "Like a date?"

Giotto smiled "Yeah, but if it makes you uncomfortable then you can think of it as hanging out." _'Though I really would like to call it a date.'_

"Um... Okay" Tsuna said and smiled "I'd love to go with you."

"Alright, it's settled" Giotto said happily "We'll go out tomorrow evening."

"Okay" Tsuna said and looked up "Um... should we go in? It's really dark now."

Giotto nodded "Let's go then, it would be bad if you got a cold." Giotto said and gently held Tsuna's hand and led him inside.

* * *

~With Reborn and Guardians~

Reborn and the guardians were still riding silently to Millefiore. It was only until Millefiore came in sight that Reborn signaled the rest of the group that it was okay to speak.

Everyone took that time to relax a bit before giving Reborn their attention for instructions.

"Our plans are the same as before." Reborn said "We're going to Millefiore Castle and going to talk to King Byakuran if he's seen or heard of Tsuna. If not, then we'll just explore Millefiore and ask around."

Everyone nodded and they entered the Millefiore Kingdom.

* * *

A/n: I feel like I should have written more for Reborn and the guardians, but I'm too tired to think right now so I'll do it next chapter. Speaking of next chapter, I'm sorry people, but I won't be updating every week. School is getting harder and taking more of my time, so I can't get any writing done. So chapters will take more than just one week to update. Sorry, and I hope you understand.

**Kirimi Hellgrea:** Thanks, and I'm sorry for the confusion. I thought stench was a synonym for scent. I wasn't thinking straight.

**U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n:** Hahaha i just thought it would be fun to write weird arguments for them~

**37ocr:** They will find Tsuna in maybe 2 or 3 chapters. They're reactions... well I'm just going to say that they are going to be in shock.

**Dianashine:** Sorry, it was suppose to be "It wasn't all that bad." I was typing to fast to notice.


End file.
